Dragon Nest: Leviathan's Last Stand
by Jack D. Ripper
Summary: In search for eternal glory and fame, The dictator, Queen Lucifinia is vexed to vanquish the evil that lay in the Nest of Leviathan, along with her cohorts, they set foot inside the lair in a quest that will stir their emotions to the their limits. And thus their Clockwork of Fate started to move, but in the end, will their fate be, Triumph or Destruction
1. The Tyrannical Queen and Her Mercy

Hi! This is JackDRipper12, in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others (those who don't have accounts of and doesn't what their names written here.)

We are currently playing Dragon Nest at DN SEA with the server Springwood. You might see some character names based from other games or series, like Evilious Chronicles, Rusty Hearts etc, because we directly got our character names from our own characters.

**Disclaimer: EYEDENTITY Games; Nexon****; **All rights belong to the game's original owners and developers.

All characters are from the Guild SALIGIA, all rights reserved, any usage of the full character names shall be held accountable for plagiarism. :p

We will not follow the in-game story and requirements, thus please keep your mind open, Thank You. Changed the Rating from M - T unless the other collaborators put it explicit stuff in, it will changed back.

_edited by: Siarl ^^,_

* * *

Dragon Nest: Leviathan's Last Stand

Chapter 1: The Tyrannical Princess and her Mercy

"Who says I wanted a party?" The Queen said before the group of Ministers and Advisers before her.

"But your Majesty, you did order a banquet for tonight" One of the ministers courageously spoke.

"Not part of the discussion. The banquet is for my guests; I didn't mean make it a debut party."

"Your Majesty, this is quite important to have a debut party, all 18 year old wealthy girls do it. It would be a shame to have our own Queen to miss the chance to hold such a grand occasion." The Prime Minister spoke gently yet firmly. The Queen cannot help but become agitated.

With a snap of her fingers, the Prime Minister was seized and brutally forced to his knees. "The Guillotine, if you please." The guards arrive with a small Guillotine setup.

Without any fight from the Minister he was put into the Guillotine.

"Prime Minister, this is my favorite toy, a guillotine powered by a string, the string was made so weak it barely holds the blade, a simple force will break the string, lowering the blade to your head and head falls to a bucket" The Queen says as she watched the guards place the bucket to catch the Minister's head.

"Your Highness, your intentions will take not only your life but also those whom you care about."

"You're not a prophet, you're a minister, I couldn't believe the words you said" The Queen arrogantly dictated as she tug on the string, breaking it, letting loose the Guillotine blade, the bucket that holds the deceased minister's head has been filled with blood and overflowed, it slowly crept up to the Queen's foot, staining her shoes.

"Remove this, and get me new shoes." The queen ordered as she sat on her beautifully decorated throne.

"Anyway, I'm getting bored sitting around," The proud Queen muttered to herself while looking bored.

"How about a chat with our dear Leviathan?"

And that morning brought nothing but great distress to the palace, much to the Queen's amusement.

_In the world of Lagendia where Science and Magic coexists without harming the other, in order to shape the world proper and upright, there has been a classification for each race existing in the world of Lagendia._

_The warriors who use strength and knowledge, the archers that are all elves, who use their abilities to control nature, the ancient human that control magic split up into two classifications; the Sorceress, control the time space and elements, while the clerics share light and divinity. Those who can't use these are called academics, deprived of strength, agility and magic usage, they rely on science, they build their own allies and such capable equipment. By the course of time, again the classification are divided, giving emphasis on the vocations available for the people, all of them have their jobs, all of them have a place to belong to, and all of them have a common goal._

_In the capital of Lagendia, known as Saint Haven, the reigning apex was the recently 18 year old Queen Lucifinia Lucifen D'Autriche. She was known to be an existence of great importance not only because she was able to annihilate the whole court of the late King Cassius, but because she holds an overwhelming charisma. Thus, people of all status started to submit to her will without a second thought, stooping down cowardly like pathetic worms under her feet. Those who were foolish enough to stand on her way only found their bloody heads either under the Queen's favorite toy; the guillotine held by a thread that symbolizes the values of their life to her. Although a lot of people seems be displeased of the tyrannical side of the Queen, there were only a few who was able to gain her trust, not enough to consider them as important as her shoes but enough to permit them around her presence._

_Queen had blonde hair with blue eyes, her favorite attire was that a kimono like pink outfit, her weapon of choice can range from a light sword, a dagger, and her favorite red shortbow, which was a carefully crafted to match the late Nerwin's bow. Cunning and Agile, Lucifinia officially declared she was an Acrobat, a user of wind and nature, and uses agility and strength in close combat. She has a tendency to outshine everyone and prove that she is the best, insulting the people along the way, the people who know her gotten used to it, while the citizens complain about it._

_People who go against her will be punished._

_Those who bow down under her will be saved._

_But those who ask for her mercy will be killed._

The council of Ministers and Advisers who are in trauma, started to devise a plan to please her majesty. Some of them immediately had left the palace in search of skilled adventurers who dare to accompany the Queen.

"Summon that greedy-depressed judge and that wanna-be-virgin duke, I wish to talk to them, _now_."The Queen's voice echoed around the hall demandingly.

There was a few seconds of scuttling noises before the said judge presented he, seemingly bored and disturbed. The guards fear the wrath of the queen will be placed upon the disrespectful judge

"Yes, yes I'm here now, what do you want?" The judge disrespectfully said.

"Leave me and my Royal subject alone, now" The guards exited the room and murmur along the halls predicting the future of the judge, after hearing what he just said.

"Where's the duke?"

"Late as usual, don't you get tired of asking that?" The judge said confident in front of the unforgiving queen

"Have you ever been to the lair of Leviathan? I heard you are quite handy with a sword." The Queen said.

"No I haven't Lucie, and this sword" the Judge said as he raise a giant sword from his back, a white and azure crooked blade, a gem shines brightly blue in the handle as well as tiny gems decorated the sword in the middle. "It isn't for anything but punishment now."

"Lotus Marsh, a part of my Kingdom is threatened by the existence of Leviathan. After the four heroes successfully revived it, no one has ever vanquished the evil residing there. So I am willing to vanquish that evil myself." The Queen boastfully said.

"Also I want a party." "A _different_kind of party."

"So we are cancelling your debut party?" the judge said unimpressed by the Queen's intentions

"You Majesty, if I may be a bother." A lone minister bravely presented himself in front of the queen.

"These are the Mercenaries that wanted to join your party." The minister said.

The Queen and the Judge look darkly at the minister. The minister is threatened and backed away. The Queen stood proudly from her chair and inspected the group of Mercenaries the minister presented.

She walked towards the left most person, Inspecting his physique to approve to her standards.

"Too brute" She said, and move one person to the right, again inspected his physique. "Too old" She continues to reject the Mercenaries by mere simple qualities rather than proof of skill.

"Too Hairy" "Eugh, too disgusting" "Too fat" Too thin" She continues to babble on. "Too skinny" "Feet are too swollen" "Hands too big" "Axe looks old" "Too…. Stupid" She says to each one of them, when she reached the last person, she doesn't even dare to look at the last Mercenary before saying. "You're all rejects, find a life people and be proud that you are presented to me, but still your all worthless crap" She says and laughs back to her seat.

"But you Majesty" A Mercenary bravely shouted, the queen raised a hand gesturing him to stop, "Shut it, before I kill you."

"Mercenary, I admire your bravery, but you best be heading back. " The judge calmly said.

"No I won't this isn't fair, I have been in the Leviathan's lair a million times and I didn't die. You cannot just reject me, by that fact now." The Mercenary howled at the queen.

"As I said, too stupid, that is my decision, live with it. Take him to the dungeon." The guards rushed in and detained the Mercenary, dragging him outside the room, as he struggles to break free from the guards.

The Mercenaries feared and said nothing; they calmly walked towards the door to exit the room silently.

The queen sat to her rightful throne. "Hmm… the Mercenary on the rightmost corner." The queen called out.

The Mercenary looked back in fear. He closed his eyes for his punishment. "Tell me your name" The Queen shouted.

"Lami… Lamia… Lamia Creed... Your Excellency" the Mercenary said in fear.

"Oh, fancy that, any relation to you? Avaritia Creed" The Queen said mockingly towards the judge.

"A part of family…nothing more" The Judge said

"I thought you're an orphan?" The queen said, Lamia lowered his head bit his lips silently in the agony of remembering that past.

The Judge did not answer.

"Very well. Lamia Creed, you are therefore hired, you will receive your down payment shortly, wait in the lobby." The queen ordered, Lamia followed and exited the room.

"Minister, you had done well in your job, getting me at least one of party members I need."

"Thank you, your majesty, I am proud to be of service to you, though I am not deserving of your kindness I shall take what you offer." The Minister proudly said and knelt in front of the queen.

The Queen smiled at the kneeling minister. "But it's not good enough!" "Bringing me one member? You think that's acceptable? I was thinking imprisoning you for a couple of days to learn your lesson, but you seem to get a head start for yourself, want me to give you money? It comes with a price. YOUR HEAD!" The queen shouted.

The guards automatically rolled in the guillotine. Detaining the traumatic minister and placing his head properly in the killing device. "Really Lucie, you're going to kill 2 ministers today? " Avaritia put his hand on his forehead to gesture his disapproval.

"It has to be done, he only wants the Kingdom's gold. There are no positions to those who are greedy."

"And you call me greedy." The judge said.

"Well, yours is a different case, a very positive connotation rather than for self purpose."

"Minister, lower yourself, maybe I'll forgive you" The queen softly stated and laid her newly polished shoes in front of the minister.

Without any thought the minister do as the queen pleased, he kissed her shoes repeatedly, begging for mercy. The Queen smiled at the weakness shown towards her.

Avaritia tugged on the thread and made the blade fall down, a bucket now holds the ministers head, yet again.

"You're not going to forgive him anyway, I hate seeing men so low just because they are losing their lives."

"That's why the court is a best way to dictate a punishment. You are too cruel." Avaritia said.

"You really have the guts to say that to me after you just see what I do to people?" the Queen said.

"Beats me what you do to people, and in fact I don't care. You're killing people who are evil and unrighteous. A Justice formed by a guillotine blade."

"And you think that's the right thing to do?"

"As I said, I don't care, as long as innocent people stay safe, punishment is bestowed upon those who sin."

"So you think I'm good?" The queen says

"You do what you think is right, you didn't left the kingdom under the famine, and that's enough for me to get on your side."

"Still I kill for no reason, I kill for those who show weakness, and I kill those people who defy my presence."

"Killing is a form of punishment. Let them have it, I had just actually sentence death penalty for the 50th time now. They deserve it."

"Still the duke thinks it's wrong."

"The duke? Let him be, he's a cleric, going for all that divinity and stuff. If we sentence people to rot in the dungeon, the dungeons will only be filled, not something I intend to do" Avaritia laughed.

"You summoned me, your Highness." The duke entered just as the bucket and the guillotine was carried outside the room.

"Drop the formalities Libi, you don't have to." Avaritia said.

"Ava, you are in the presence of the queen lower yourself."

"Like I will." Avaritia laughed.

"Duke you're finally here, I was waiting for hours."

"I'm sorry your highness." The duke said.

"She killed 2 ministers today." Avaritia said.

"What?! How could you! They have every right to live, and you have no right to end a life as you see fit." Libi shouted at the queen.

"And there goes the formalities" Avaritia laughed again.

"It worries me that he does that." Lucifinia said to the judge.

"You can't actually change his personality, that's just how he is." Avaritia answered.

"It won't change the fact that you are a Tyrannical queen who rule this land by fear, when will the people live normal lives without a doubt of them being killed just for a simple reason?" The duke shouted.

"Won't you change? This reign of your is not appropriate for a queen."

"Duke Libiden, I would if I want to, however I don't."

"This is madness! If you think I will let you continue this way? Remember, I am still more powerful than you are!" The Duke shouted loudly.

"Do not test me." The Queen darkly and tauntingly said.

"The Royal family was as poor as I am before your reign, Saint Haven was in danger of being sold to another country, if it wasn't to the wealthy family of the De Lafosse, Saint Haven wasn't a capital of anything." Avaritia explained.

"Then why didn't you take the title of King? Libiden De Lafosse?" The Queen uttered silently.

"That's because he doesn't want responsibilities." The judge answered

"Ptfh, look at me, I'm Queen and I don't have responsibilities."

"You're Arrogant." Libi said.

"So I am." The Queen uttered.

"I wish not to discuss this matter, my reign is none of your business, even if you own the entire Saint Haven, remember, I am the ruling hand of this country, you may have own it, but I control it." The Queen darkly said.

The duke Libiden knew he had lost to that statement, he quietly sat down in the available couch in the room.

"Lucie, you forgot to answer my question, Are you going to cancel your debut?" Avaritia asked calmly

"Yes, I don't want that 18 roses thing."

"But the kingdom is already prepared for your celebration; we have patrol guards to stop any citizen from entering the castle." Ava said

"I want a simple banquet, held at my Garden, in the night of my birthday, the people shall be provided with meals." The Queen ordered firmly.

"Give the people some food so they can be happy, Duke, you are in charge for my banquet tomorrow. Make sure all of them will be happy with the décor, I know you have such fine taste." The Queen said and the duke nodded.

"Judge, you will be my acting judgment, Make sure the people will get food the entire day tomorrow, I can't be the only one full at my birthday, however, there is a strictly no stealing policy, anyone who disobeys, kill them on the spot, no mercy." The Queen uttered darkly.

"There you go again, Ava, you're not really going to follow that order right?" Libi said as he stood up.

"Stealing is a form of sin, the sinful are supposed to be punished, and it is my duty.' Ava says calmly.

"You may leave my presence, remember only you two can defy my presence. Be proud of that." The Queen said.

The duke and the judge exited the room. "Oh and Ava" The Queen called out. The judge looked back.

"About my chat with Leviathan. I think it would be better, if the people on the banquet shall accompany me." Lucifinia said without doubt.

"You are willing to risk all their lives, so you can play hero huh?" Ava said.

"Most likely."

_The waves sounded ever so loudly, as the ship from Lotus Marsh arrives at Saint Haven, at Hermalte port, south of the Palace complex, the people are all busy waiting for the arrival of the people they waited for._

_The stairs toward the port opened. The people started to go down and reunite with their loved ones. Emotions fill up the port, packages then are lowered for the merchants, The last two who went down was a pair of blonde hair elf siblings, one with the peculiar horn headband, while the other with a very small feather cap placed on her head. They forced themselves out of the crowd to an unpopulated area, to regain their breath._

_"I wonder how they're all doing." The one with the feather cap said._

_"It's been a year already, We have gone for too long, I'd love to meet up with them now." The one with the horn uttered_

_"I'm going to pay Kayo a visit, see how that bitch been doing it's only been a year, but who knows what she's gotten into, she might be knocked up right now."_

_"Petty excuses Macky, just tell me that you miss Kayo then you're going to ask her where to find Ava. And make up for the lost time you guys didn't spent together" The horned girl said to her sister named Macky._

_"Shut up Auggy, I'm serious." Macky said._

_They walked towards the entry point of the palace complex seeing its massive columns and arcs._

_"Hi Saint Haven, I'm back" Macky said quietly._

* * *

_Reedited, the content chapters are divided into bits as per request. Sorry for the inconvenience._


	2. Comedy and Melancholy

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

Lamia nodded and headed to the large double doors ahead in where Lucifinia's court lies, where a lot of people got beheaded.

"Wait!" Augustania said suddenly. "Let's go together! I want to see cousin Lucie too." She grabbed Lamia's arm and walked forward, not even waiting for the mercenary to refuse back.

_"She's the cousin of the queen? I thought all elves are related?"_

They both entered the court, Lamia still nervous about facing the queen again. But this time, Augustania, which is right beside him, seem to be in such a good mood, making him unconsciously relaxed himself.

When they entered the court, Lucifinia was reading a book, her eyes fixed in the material. "Mercenary Lamia Creed, there are facts I want to clarify, sit down."

"Yes, your highness"

"Leave us." She shouted again, the guards immediately dismissed themselves. She doesn't seem to know that Augustania was already inside the court, now walking towards and inching closer to her throne...

Lucifinia suddenly closed her book and looked at the Mercenary, surprised to see Augustania there.

"Dear Cousin Onee-sama Lucie!" Augustania shouted and tried to tackle hug the Queen.

Lucifinia raised her foot and reached the back of the head of Augustania and crush her flat in the floor.

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, AUGUSTANIA!" Lucifinia shouted uncaring if Augustania was alive or dead, Lamia was again scared of the cruelty of Lucifinia that she'd hurt her family just to retain her reputation.

Augustania then stood up seemingly unharmed by the attack and had only dirt on her face which she dusts off.

"Meh, I just wanted to make you see how much I missed you." Augustania threatened to cry.

"What shall I do with you Augustania?" Lucifinia stated with a sigh. "SUMMON THE DUKE AND JUDGE AGAIN!"She shouted at the hall and it echoes, the sounds of footsteps scattering and trying to find the duke and the judge filled the hall.

"Where's your malicious sister?"

"Onee-chan went to see, Onee-chan Kayo first before going here. She'll be here in a moment along with Kayo"

"Typical, before we get out of hand, Mercenary Lamia Creed I am need of an explanation on how you and my Judge became related."

Lamia's apology

"I am just his cousin, Your Highness. Nothing more than that." It was just a simple question but the air seemed to change dramatically around the blonde mercenary, in which Lucifinia and Augustania noted quietly.

"I see," The Queen said with a small shrug before smiling _overly_sweetly at him. "But I am quite intrigued about your relationship with him before, not just some blood relation thing. You see, the look you got when you and my judge met was quite,_pained?_ Why is that?"

"Lucie-onee-sama? That smile-"Augustania was about to say something but Lucifinia gave her a reprimanding look, making the younger elf hush in silence.

Of course as what the saying says, what the Queen wants, the Queen gets, whatever it may be.

"Now, Mercenary Creed, I command you to answer my question," The Queen continue to smile at him, very delighted of her firm grip around her.

"What happened between you and that greedy judge?"

* * *

**_~flashback~_**

"Avaritia! Wait for me! "A young 6 years old Lamia said while panting exhaustedly from running around the orphanage and chasing a certain 8 year old blonde boy cousin of his.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were stupid enough to run here from your house and even dare me to have a running game with you!" The said boy named Avaritia, grinned victoriously while trying to climb a pine tree.

On the other hand, Lamia just sighed weakly in reply. It was not like he ran here like the stupid kid that he Avaritia was talking about. It's just that he doesn't have any choice but run from his house in Prairie Town and rush toward the only orphanage located in Calderock Town all by himself.

He cannot tell Avaritia about his parent's great aversion towards him to the point that he wasn't even permitted to meet him without fleeing the house secretly.

Though he cannot understand, why do his parents hates his cousin to the point of not adopting him from the orphanage? Does Avaritia hate his parents too? Does Avaritia hate him too? He was never informed Avaritia's mother died leaving him alone in his life, His parents who are the closest relation to him wouldn't adopt him. They hate him, but Lamia doesn't he was his only cousin that was his age and Avaritia mother was always kind to him. He couldn't bear to see Avaritia all alone, though he can't do anything, he always visited, making sure Avaritia never get the idea he was forgotten.

"Oi! Lamia! What are you brooding over there? Climb up here with me! The view is awesome!" Avaritia's words cut through his thoughts, making him dismissed his hidden worries. He promises that no matter what happens he and Avaritia will surely be together.

He will one day protect his cousin from his parents.

But not until that day...

"Where do you think you are going, Lamia?" A middle aged blonde man said with an apathetic voice, his eyes glaring darkly at the said boy's form. "Do you think I haven't noticed your constant disappearance these past few days?"

"Father! I need to go to the orphanage! I heard from the maids this morning that Avaritia is sick! Father we should-"

"We should _do nothing_. Let it be." His father said with such finality that made Lamia cringe visibly. But he will not just permit it to happen. Not now, especially with his cousin's worse state. "But father! He is going to die! WE NEED TO HELP HIM BUY THE MEDICINE IN TIME OR ELSE-!" _*Slap!*_

"DO NOT DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOU INSOLENT KID! YOU ARE STARTING TO BE A VULGAR CHILD JUST LIKE HIM!"

"But!-"Lamia tried to speak up but he received another slap, making him lost his balance and sprawl down to the ground.

"I will not give money for his medicine, and I will never allow you to go meet that bastard kid ever again." His father said dismissively before walking off and summoning their guards."You will watch over this child's action from now on. Do not let him get away from your sight, understood?"

There were some rustling sounds before Lamia was left alone to his own thoughts again. He promised himself that he will never leave his cousin's side ever again. But now, Avaritia is dying and he cannot do a thing.

_I broke my promise…._

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

"Such depressing story, right my Queen?" The familiar voice of the judge Avaritia broke through the air, his spiky hair with a small ponytail at the back making the queen want to flatten his hair, he still the same tuxedo as the first time she called him, but this time, he was cradling his Judiciary cloak over his shoulders, making the former occupants of the hall to look quite surprised, especially Lamia Creed.

"Good, you two are here. "

Lucifinia was about to say something when a loud boom was heard.

"AVARITIA- ONII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Augustania's hyperactive voice echoed through the hall and in a flash, tackled the said judge with such intensity that he came in contact with the opposite wall, creating a big dent in the process.

"I-I wasn't informed you are here." Avaritia coughed off while trying to regain his balance from the sudden impact, but wasn't able to evade a kick on the head with the elf using him as a recoil to throw himself toward a certain duke.

"LIBIDEN-ONII-CHAN! YOU ARE HERE TOO!" A small cry of complain left the judge's mouth as he was used as a small stepping stone.

"Miss Augustania. Good that you are here. You still haven't changed I see." Libiden De Lafosse wore an elegant white cloak over his usual armor the current duke of Lagendia said, unaffected by the great tackle Augustania had given him. Of course, as clerics, this kind of thing such as withstanding huge blows is nothing but a basic principle for them, which is the main reason why the judge sometimes envy his strength in withstanding the hyper active elf's great hug of doom. _"Augustania…."_

Unfortunately, the room wasn't aware of the Queen's current displeased look.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DESTROY MY CASTLE!?" Augustania, once again received a powerful kick from the great Queen, but this time, sending her straight to the wall a few steps from the opposite door, which is quite the distance…

Augustania just stood after dusting off and walked towards Libiden, clinging onto him until everyone was dismissed by the Queen.

* * *

Lamia immediately ran towards the direction were his cousin was supposed to be. Luckily, finding the swordsman with his overly huge sword on his back is very easy especially when he is climbing over the top of one of the castle's pillar.

"Avaritia! Wait for me!" He called out, fortunately gaining the blonde boy's attention.

"Lamia? What are you doing down there?" Avaritia asked with one raised eyebrow, as he successfully placed himself atop of the pillar.

"I-"Lamia paused briefly with a downcast look. "I am sorry I wasn't able to do a thing when you were sick. I was very useless. You are my friend and my cousin yet-"

"Huh? What the hell you are talking about?" The swordsman blinked unknowingly for a few seconds before realization had finally sink in. "You are still on with that? _Seriously_dude?"

On the other hand, Lamia is growing annoyed about the fact that his cousin was not even acknowledging the fact that something was completely wrong before. How stupid can he be? "Avaritia, I am very_very_ serious about this, okay? I know that time had caused you so much grief that-"

"Of course it did, but don't think I wasn't alone that time, Lamia." The other Creed smiled weakly before looking away toward the sky. "You remember right? That time, you were so exhausted from running and catching up on me, you always calls up on me to wait for you. Just like this time."

The blonde swordsman reached out to the sky. "Why don't you try to set your own goals for yourself, the past is the past, it happened, it's over, no need to wallow over it again and again. " "Lamia, it is no one's fault. It is not your fault. I do not hate you, I _never_ did."Avaritia grinned at him before offering his hand towards him. "Why don't you try to try to climb up for your own dreams?"

There was a small silence before the said mercenary climbed up at a tall pillar to the right of Avaritia and with a small grin released a very loud roar that made the whole castle shook in surprise.

"That's a great load to release! " Lamia smiled widely, very delighted at showing his mercenary skill, Havoc howl, with such intensity. Avaritia on the other hand laughed loudly in return. "You almost surprised me, there! Though you should be careful?"

"Careful?"

"Eh, you weren't aware? Geez, don't mind it. You see, "Avaritia grinned evilly. "-you just made the Queen's spill her afternoon coffee with all of that noise!"

* * *

The voice of Lucifinia echoed throughout the castle kicking and destroying all her stuff inside, she was angry at the fact, that _someone_ shouted somewhere and made her lose her etiquette in drinking her top notch brand coffee.

"Lucie-Onee-sama, you said not to destroy the castle but you are destroying it yourself!" Augustania said to her cousin who is now rampaging through her castle.

"And here I was relaxing and enjoying my coffee when that howl echoed and shook everything, my favorite dress is ruined! _RUINED_! I must find that bastard and kill him!"

"Lucie Onee-sama, there is no need for that, Kayo and Macky will be here shortly. You don't want Onee-chan to faint again after you kill someone right before her." Augustania said trying to calm the Queen.

* * *

"Where the hell is they already, I've been waiting for hours."

Libiden, Avaritia and Lamia then enter her court, Lucifinia looked back and resumed to her rampage.

"Oi Lucie! Stop destroying everything, their expensive!"

"We are here to ask you about your banquet this evening." Libiden spoke. "Who exactly are we suppose to invite?"

"Everyone in the palace court, the rest will be having their banquet in the fountain in the center of Saint Haven. And by fountain I mean the northern one." Lucifinia said.

"Oh and bring that Mercenary too..." Lucifinia said in a low voice, pointing at Lamia who is currently terrified of her.

A faint rustle of the wind was heard in the palace. The torches lit up instantly without anyone lighting them, flames seems to crawl in the floor, but no one seems to get burnt as they passed their feet.

"_Finally._" Lucifinia uttered in boredom.

Court Sorceress Kayo Sudou appeared in the court, along with the very agitated Maconiana Severiana beside her.

"Kayo Onee-chan!" Augustania shouted and tackle hugged the sorceress.

"Onee-chan, you're bleeding." Augustania said, worried.

"She wouldn't let me patch her up!" Macky said in an agitated voice.

Kayo tossed the orb she acquired at Dalant's base to Lucifinia.

"There are your tears_of the soul_, a fancy necklace for you?" Kayo said to Lucifinia in such boredom and disrespect.

"Next time you summon me, make sure it's important, and don't use a frame job. It's boring. If you need me I'll be at my office doing my report." Kayo said before she left the court without anyone able to hold her back.

"But Kayo you're wounded and bleeding bad, I should take you to the infirmary" Libiden said trying to persuade Kayo to get her fixed up.

"Shut up, fiancée, I don't need that kind of shit. Now if you excuse me."

"What happened to her?" Macky asked the rest for an explanation on Kayo's attitude.

"After you and Augustania left Saint Haven, she's acting all stupid and weird, she won't come in court meetings and we literally have to fool her just to get her to a mission briefing." Avaritia said.

"Her reports are good though, she has improved a lot while you were gone, but she's a messed up bitch after you left." Lucifinia said.

"Will Kayo come to the banquet tonight?" Augustania asked.

"Doubt it. If she ever will be, Maconiana better clear things up." Lucifinia answered.

"What banquet and what did I do wrong?!" Maconiana shouted surprised.

"There will be a banquet for Lucie's birthday tonight." Avaritia said simply.

"-Also what you did wrong was to not tell her you're leaving Saint Haven for a year, you just told her as you guys went to Hermalte."

"That's not my fault, if I told her I know she'll be angry anyway, so I just wanted to spend some time with you guys before leaving."

"That's even worse Macky, Kayo will be angry but she'll soon accept the fact that you will be leaving. But you just told her the day you are about to leave she didn't get the chance to say goodbye properly, you shocked her with those news, and got angry and she left the port instead of saying goodbye to you." Avaritia said in defense

"Bitchy woman is bitchy?" Maconiana rolled her eyes.

"So who are we inviting?" Augustania asked to Lucifinia, very excited.

"Everyone at the court will be informed, but someone needs to fetch Kayo's cousin and her delinquent master."

"Oh? Oh! I'll do it Onee-sama!" Augustania said in excitement." Lamia you want to come join me?"

"What? Why me?" Lamia answered shocked, by the fact that Augustania never knew him well, and she already wants to spend time with him.

"Just go, it'll be fun meeting Arcaniana, she isn't much of a threat unlike Lucie, Kayo and Macky." Avaritia said to his cousin before muttering to himself._"Though I can't say the same about the master..."_

"Avaritia, did you say something?"

"Nuh-uh! You will found out, sooner or later, now go." Avaritia just waved off nonchalantly in reply with a grin.

Lamia cannot help but nodded and walked towards the exit with Augustania.

"Anything else?" Maconiana asked Lucifinia.

"No, dismiss yourselves if your business is done here." Lucifinia said.

"If you need me I'll be talking to Kayo. Libi, Ava want to come?"

"I got some work to do, Macky, I'll see you later." Libiden said and bid farewell.

"Oh Avvy, look what I got for you!" Maconiana said to Avaritia handing over the Pirate Captain seal to him.

"I know how you want to be a pirate so badly; I thought it'll be more sentimental for you than me."

"Gee, thanks Macky, but these things are worth a fortune in the Trading House, Are you sure?"

"Pfth. Now where is Kayo's office?"

"Down the hall take a left and a left again. 2nd door to the left. But I doubt she's there." Avaritia said to Maconiana.

"Where then? Her usual tree?"

"Apparently so." Maconiana held Avaritia's hands and started to walk forward dragging him to the same place he talked to Lamia, his so called, "highest point" in search for Kayo yet again.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story, Disclaimer is provided in the very first chapter**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	3. The Cold and the Misunderstood

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

**The Cold and the Misunderstood**

The castle pillars are usually off limits, but Ava and Macky had been there so many times the guards grew tired of making them come down. The Eastern pillar is connected to the tree behind the Wonderful theme Park entrance. There is a flight of stairs leading to the bottom of the tree and of course Kayo Sudou, spending most of her "alone time" in the tree. It was in that tree that she and Macky became friends when they were kids. After Macky accidentally shot an arrow in the tree near where Kayo was sitting, Kayo enraged by the disturbance, challenged her in a duel. The battle was a draw and apparently, whenever Kayo and Macky battled, the result was always a draw. Macky declared rivalry against Sudou in which Kayo accepts. Since then, they have been competing with each other in all aspects.

Slowly, like an assassin, the two crept to Kayo's side who is just reading a book with her glasses on. But even with the slightest rustle, Kayo knew they were there. She closed her book as it burned to ash.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you and I brought Ava too." Maconiana said to the violet haired sorceress.  
"Go somewhere else; I don't want to be disturbed especially by you." She said irritated. The right portion of her dress was completely covered with blood from her wound.  
"Kayo, you could die from blood loss if you don't let us help you." Macky pleaded.  
"You killed me a long time ago, what difference does it make?"  
Macky was astounded by Kayo's words, that day; it really meant much to her. She had really hurt her and what's worse? She left her rival like that for a year. Simply unacceptable.

"Kayo, get down here!" Libi shouted from below.  
Kayo arrogantly obeys and jumps off the branch she was sitting. She didn't care about her wound even if she started to grow pale from it. And as soon as Kayo hit the ground, Libi bound her with his skill Holy Bolt.  
"HOW DARE YOU BIND ME! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Kayo shouted in anger, but was too weak to even retaliate back. Ava did not waste any time to carry her on his shoulder towards the castle interior. Kayo, in her weak form, struggles but eventually stops from the lost of energy from her huge wound.

"I thought you have some work to do Libi?" Macky asked the silver-haired paladin.  
"This is my work; keeping my fiancé safe" Libi said firmly while looking at the back of the still struggling sorceress.  
"I thought you guys didn't want that?" Ava said, teasingly.  
"Still, Kayo is important for me. No matter how much she wants to die, I'll never let it."

"Oh great now all three of you ganging up on me and trying to get me to the infirmary?" Kayo says coldly. "I'm starting to doubt we're friends at all."

"Kayo, friends know what's best for you, especially in your ignorant behavior. Look at your wound, it's getting infected and is oozing pus, you need medical help big time." Ava said as he tries to get her to the infirmary.

* * *

There was a minor complication of trying to get Kayo to the infirmary; she's afraid.  
When they were young, Kayo was also a victim of a plague spreading .It was after that time where she was nipped by a rat which she had accidentally stepped on. It was also during the time, Kayo's mother the Court Sorceress was looking into a case of corruption among the court. When her mother found out who the corrupt official was, the official was questioned in a three day trial, and was locked in a room in the castle.  
The official had followers inside the castle and ordered one to poison Kayo in her bed. Kayo, too weak and young to fight anyone, was injected with the poison that could kill anyone in three days. The official blackmailed Kayo's mother to letting him go or else he would not give the antidote which will eventually result to her daughter dying. When her mother had given up the case and let the official go in exchange for the antidote, he told her there was no antidote at all and all he was holding was a mere empty vial. Enraged, Kayo's mother killed the person in front of the court, giving up her title and leaving Saint Haven for good, leaving Kayo to die.  
Fortunately, Augustania who was still part of the Medicinal research organized by the Head Magic Researcher Iene had found an antidote for her just in time for the last day before the poison would cause Kayo her death.

Up until now, Kayo never went inside the infirmary ever again even if it was with Macky and the rest. Whenever someone she knows gets sick and was sent to the infirmary, she never visited but instead sent them "get well soon cards".

Ava who was carrying Kayo drops her in the Infirmary bed. Kayo tried to run but was suppressed by Libi who had set her down the bed.  
"Kayo, it'll be fine we'll be here." Macky said to the panicked and almost insane sorceress in reassurance.  
"No! You'd eventually leave! Visitors aren't allowed to stay inside after visiting time is over! You'd leave me here and somebody will kill me!" Kayo shouted in rage.  
"Kayo, stop! No one will kill you alright?" Libi shouted to her in his firm and commanding voice.  
A nurse entered the infirmary trying to check Kayo's wound but the sorceress just flailed around, trying not to be touched by the nurse.

Ava tried to hold her still, but she struggled until all her energy was gone. On the other hand, the nurse cannot help but smile and laugh at the patient's arrogance.  
"Sorry she has a trauma in this kind of stuff." Macky explained to the nurse.  
"Oh I'm sorry! Does she have any nurse close to her so someone can be able to inspect her wound without her thrashing around?" The nurse inquired.  
"None at all", Macky inquired but continues, "I'm sorry would you mind looking for my sister Augustania?"  
"Oh you mean the best 'Organic Nurse' in Saint Haven? It'll be a pleasure to meet her." the nurse said and left the infirmary. Kayo stopped her thrashing after that and again tried to run away. As usual, Libi suppressed her in the bed firmly for the second time by pressing on her wound, which now leaks pus.

"Kayo, what shall I ever do with you?" Libi asked with a sigh.  
"Do nothing. Leave me to die. I wish to be rather than here, so shut up and L-E-T M-E G-O!" She says as she struggles from Libi's iron grip.  
"It was a rhetorical question."  
The door swung open again but this time it wasn't a nurse, it was a pair of children.  
"Someone told us Kayo was trashing around, again."

The pair of children where the second in command of the Head Researcher Iene, one of them is Adeliade Strraughend who wore a small cap with goggles and a brown tunic with small leather shoes; she is the Head Engineer in all Lagendia. Too much for a child isn't it? But Adeliade is smarter than everyone else when it comes with gears, turbines, electricity, and machinery work. She is known to be a calm and friendly person that gets along well with Lucifinia and also most commonly called as Adele. She has a robotic duck cradled on her head which seemed like her robotic pet.  
The other girl in command had blonde hair, wearing thick glasses, a yellow tunic and round rubber shoes. Her creation or slime was nestling atop her head. She is Neynica Conchita Marlon, and demands to be referred as such, but her arrogance was ignored by the court and now commonly referred to as Ney. Because Ney took a liking to him, her family was the one who adopted Avaritia from the orphanage just a day he was going to be thrown out. Her parents left in search for knowledge and left Ney and her brother Avaritia alone in their house near the Foothills of Black Mountain. Avaritia is the only one left with taking care of Ney's needs even at her schooling. However, she was kicked out of school for she is too smart for her age and earned her place in the court. Ney is only kind to Avaritia and Augustania and is very cold-hearted to everyone else. She has been placed as the Head Alchemist in the court under the direct guidance of the Head magic Researcher. As the Head Alchemist, she was considered the smartest in the world of science and doesn't believe in the goddess, which is the main reason why she has issues with all the clerics, including Libiden. She is firm in gathering knowledge and will sacrifice anything in search for answer. Everyone under her is punished heavily if ever they disobeyed her which is the reason why Lucifinia adores her simply because they are exactly alike. Adele and Macky seem to grow fond of her and calls her 'Neyney' even if she doesn't care a little bit about them.

"Ney, what are you doing here?" Avaritia asked her little sister.  
"Onii-chan, I don't have a busy schedule as of now. I heard Kayo was wounded from Dalant's base and I wanted to check it."  
"Macky-Onee-chan is back! Ne, where is Augusta-nee-chan?" Adele asked cutely while hugging Macky's waist.  
"Auggy is currently looking for Arcie and her master." Macky replied.  
"Which means no one can cure Kayo, and she'll die" Neynica continue, coldly.  
"Then let me! Just let me die than stay here!" Kayo shouted violently.  
Neynica prepared some Petri dishes with some empty and some half filled with agar, and then lifted a small injection in front of Kayo. As one would have guessed, Kayo fears the injection more than the infirmary since it was the very instrument used to poison her.  
"Kayo, may I?" She said putting the injection directly in Kayo's face. Kayo trashed around as Ney opened a vial which emitted green smoke, making Kayo fell asleep within seconds.  
"I shall take some samples."  
"She's not your fucking lab rat; you will not fucking experiment on her!" Libi shouted protectively at the alchemist.  
"Hold your horses, Mr. Block-Everything, there is no cure for her, she'll die soon enough." Ney said in defense before continuing. "We researchers have always wondered what kind of poison is in the blade of the inhabitants of the Forsaken Islands. A lot of our researchers die in the island trying to get me some samples. All those poisoned people never got back alive in Saint Haven. She is lucky and will be my scapegoat to a new knowledge!" Ney said evilly excited.  
"What? She'll die no matter what we do? Can't you do anything Ney? Please, I'm begging you!" Avaritia said to his sister with wide eyes.  
"Neyney, didn't you say you can cure anything?" Adele butted in.  
"Of course I can. My slime can cure anything. However I will not cure her without taking samples to study the case of the poison. Now if you please." Ney said with finality, and injected her injector to a sleeping Kayo, collecting some blood. She closed the injector and took out some white gloves, cotton buds as she carefully scooped up some pus and spread it into the agar-filled Petri dish, collecting some violet fluid dripping from Kayo's wound in a small vial.  
"Done. Slime, you know what to do."  
Her slime followed her orders and turned into its gas like state and enveloped Kayo. There was a violet gas escaping from Kayo's wounds, the pus started to disappear and so is the blood.  
"Just let her open wounds heal by it. Let's go Adele." Ney said to Adele as they walked out the infirmary, with the other waving goodbye to the others.  
Ava got some bandages and the rest of them started to cover Kayo's wound while she's still sleeping since it'll be very hard if she woke up with her thrashing around.  
"Kayo, I'm sorry and please get well soon." Macky whispered softly beside Kayo's left ear.

* * *

In the outskirts of Saint Haven, the Acrobat Augustania along with the Mercenary Lamia Creed walk to the eastern village near the foothills, In the far end of the village was the De Lafosse manor, Libi's house that was always empty because he prefers sleeping in the a tent near Manticore Nest which overlook the sea and has a perfect view of the stars, he is an artist after all, He would always want some inspiration. Just 2 houses away from the manor, was the Severiana household which became empty after they both have left, Kayo and Arcie is said to be the ones maintaining the place. Inside the guardian of household was Maconiana's fox Christabel was sitting in the front yard waiting Maconiana to come home.

"Ms. Augustania, I don't understand why we're here, the Sudou manor is on the other side." Lamia said to the blonde haired acrobat.

'Drop the formalities, silly, anyway I just want to get my pet, it must be miserable for over a year."  
Augustania entered her household, it has so much precious memories, just like how her mother (representative to act as parent of a newly spawned elf) always makes their favorite meal just to get them to come inside, and the household before was always filled with people, Her mother has a lot of guests or patients to cure, and every morning, Libi, Ava, Kayo, Arcie, and toddler Ney would breakfast in their place. Libi's parents always leave their house before he even wakes up, and Kayo and Arcie's parents are away. Augustania rushed to her room, which was still the same as before, Lamia sat on the table waiting for her.

Augustania come down the stairs with a penguin in her head.

"That's your pet?" Lamia said surprised

"Yes, meet Gunter, my pet penguin." Augustania said with a smile

"Do you know how hot the summer is in Saint Haven? How did that penguin survive?"

"Ah no, every summer, we let Gunter migrate back to the Mana Ridge premises. Then he'll come back to us after summer is gone."

"He comes back?" Lamia said intrigued

"Yes, yes he does." Augustania said and grabbed him out of the house as they headed for the Sudou manor.

As they reach there, still the lone cat sits in the porch. Augustania tried to pet it but it left and ignored her.

From the back side of the house there was a pathway with a label, Void of Night. Augustania headed there until there was a familiar voice echoing the air.

"Discord of Light! Spectrum Shower!" A sorceress with a darker shade of violet hair said as she cast a Force user skill Spectrum Shower.

"Arcie-chan!" Augustania shouted and rushed toward her for a tackle hug.

Arcaniana better known as Arcie is a Smasher and the current assistant of the court sorceress who is her cousin and sister Kayo Sudou. Arcaniana had a dark violet hair with a twin bob on both ends, and wears a formal red one piece and a short skirt, and is covered by a fur coat and has white socks and red heels.

"Don't come near me!" Arcie shouted. Augustania was shocked for her friend to say that. "The Spectrum will explode in a moment." Augustania then understood what she meant by not coming near her, for anyone in the inner or outer ring where the Spectrum Shower was casted will be wounded.

They waited like an eternity for the Spectrum to explode, but it never came. Arcie who was disappointed at herself knelt down and started to cry. Augustania rushed to her side and tackle hugged her on the ground. Lamia who was standing in the entrance of the Void of Night training field started to walk towards them trying to see what Arcie would look like. They both stood up and dust themselves off.

"Augustania… so glad you're back, but don't to catch to much attention if you're with me okay?" Arcie said calmly. Arcie look on Lamia, which she haven't met but already seen before.

"A friend of yours?" Arcie asked.

"Yes, his name is Lamia Creed; he was the one visited Ava ten years ago just before he got sent to the Saint Haven orphanage." Augustania explained

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Arcaniana Sudou. Shall we be friends?" Arcie asked the mercenary that seem to turn red.

"Yes, yes of course" Lamia exclaimed and shook Arcie's hand slowly. Arcie put her hand on Lamia forehead because he seems to turn red even further. Augustania smiled at what she had just realized.

"What are you here for?" Arcie said

"Oh, Oh, Onee-sama Lucifinia ask for you and your master presence to her banquet to night." Augustania loudly said

"She sent us to fetch the both of you now." Lamia calmly spoke.

"Is my sister attending too?" Arcie asked

"Sister?" Lamia asked

"Kayo Sudou is my sister." Arcie said

"Wait what? Queen Lucifinia said she was your cousin." Lamia asked confused

"Yes, she is also my cousin." Arcie said

"Kayo will surely be attending. Don't worry. Now where is your master?" Augustania spoke and Arcie walked towards the exit.

"Wait no! I need to know how she became Kayo's sister and cousin" Lamia shouted.

"Then I shall tell you another time. Shall we go?" Arcie smiled.

From the outskirts then walked towards the western portion of the Saint Haven complex, it was the entrance to the carnival, and the area where the blacksmith resides, also it has diner nearby.

"A bar? What are we doing here?" Lamia asked them.

"My master is always found here, she tends to drink a lot." Arcie sighed

"Her master is the deserted member of the four heroes that saved everyone in Saint Haven." Augustania said proudly

"Wait what? A member of the Four Heroes is not you supposed to be like an old lady now if she's still alive?"

"My master uses time and space magic, she has focused more on using Time and rewound herself to her golden ages and now only her age grows but her physical appearance wouldn't. And besides if she ever removes that spell from her, she'd turn to ash." Arcie explained

* * *

When Augustania opened the door of the bar, it seems to be in chaos, the people are drunk, throwing bottles everywhere, and either that or their vomiting what they had eaten or drunk. "You all are weak. You can't par with my drinking skills." A girl with a pink ponytail on top of her head wearing a pink and white dress, a white petal designed skirt and high thigh socks said at the crowd and attempts to leave the diner. The bartender stops her though.

"Hey, hey Juuri you haven't paid yet."

"Oh, totally forgot, how much?" the girl said to the bartender.

"That'll be 12 bottles and that'll be 30 gold and 50 silver plus tip."

"…" there was silence in the obviously drunk girl

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING SAYING!?"

"I drink only" she said extending her arm and pointing two bottles per count."

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Sex! Sex bottles!" she shouted in her rage.

"Arcie, your master is creating chaos again." Augustania said to her friend.

"Wait what? That girl is Arcie's master? That girl is once part of the four heroes? Seriously?"

Augustania and Arcaniana nodded once before entering the diner.

"I said Sex fucking bottles, dare to say that I drank twelve bottles and I'll fucking crush your head!" Arcie's master said to the bartender.

Arcaniana, Augustania and Lamia entered the diner quietly approaching Juuri Night's back.

"Juuri, it's clear you drank 12 bottles and your obviously drunk by the words your making" The bartender laughed.

"Laugh again and I will _fuuuuuucking _crush you_. Feel my power, I shall Raise the Gravity and crush the skull of yours_." She said angrily and started to cast Gravity Ascension as the dark orb begins to form overhead and start crushing whoever is underneath Arcaniana jumped and struck her master with her staff and made her unconscious.

"How much?" Arcaniana said coldly.

"30 gold and 50 silver?" The bartender asked scared.

Arcie was about to hand over the money, but Lamia put his money in the counter first.

"I'll pay for it." Lamia shouted.

"Thank you Lamia, but it'll be bothersome." Arcie solemnly complained

"It's not a problem." Lamia said cradling the unconscious Juuri Night in his shoulders. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you Lamia for your generosity, I'd like to pay back your kindness and treat you sometime. Is that fine with you?"

"It's a date, No-no; I didn't mean a date like a date but a-arghh!" Lamia shouted in his desperation to convince Arcie he wasn't on to something.

Arcie chuckled and head out the bar but before she got to the door she was suddenly grabbed to a table of drunken men now flirting and seducing her.

Arcie smiled and put her hands in her pocket and revealed a taser gun, she amiably smiled and shot and shocked the drunk mean until their unconscious.

"Do not test me, that is, by far the easiest thing to do to likes of you." She said to the shocked men and headed out the bar angrily.

Augustania watch Lamia expression changed from confused to scared.

"Don't worry, she's kind" Augustania smiled

"Seriously dude? I don't want to get shocked because I said something wrong"  
"And Ava said that Arcie isn't a threat, I don't know if it's a lie or he's playing games on me." Lamia said as he deals with his own thoughts. Augustania laughed boisterously at him.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	4. The Banquet Night

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

Juuri Night which has just awakened, is surprised to see Augustania back in Saint Haven, and much surprised at the spunk of her apprentice which struck her with her staff.

"ARCANIANA SUDOU! You must be punished for what you have done, as said you shall not leave the void of night until tomorrow, you will not attend that banquet tonight." Juuri hoarsely said to her apprentice.

"Yes master I shall abide to your wish" Arcaniana said calmly, without any hesitation to fight back to her master.

"C'mon loosen up, let her come it'll be awesome." Augustania said to Juuri

"Do you dare to question my authority?"

"Yes I do, I want to be with Arcie in the banquet later, and I want to see Arcie in a dress." Augustania said excitedly.

"If you want Arcaniana to join you in the banquet, you will owe me, and I shall collect it soon." Juuri said darkly.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know yet, it won't matter right?" Juuri said deceivingly at Augustania

"Deal", Augustania replied happily

"Wait what dress?" Arcaniana shouted surprised

"Well it is a formal gathering it wouldn't be nice if you just wore that." Augustania said pointing at Arcie's clothes.

"Wait what? It's a formal gathering?!" Lamia shouted at the trio.

"Of course it is, it's the Queen Birthday banquet, she wouldn't let her banquet be a just a cheap knock-off" Augustania said to him

"Why do I get the feeling that, that phrase is describes your sister way more than Lucie Onee-sama" Arcie said to Augustania referring to Maconiana.

"This conversation is useless and boring, good luck kids and if you need me I'll be at the Castle grounds most probably in the wine cellar." Juuri said before exiting her training camp the "Void of Night".

"What's the problem Lamia?" Arcaniana said as she glanced at the Mercenary now looking pale.

"The problem is I don't have any formal outfit, the clothes I have at home are more suited for adventures and battle suits."

"Then let's buy you some clothes alright?" Augustania said to the pale Mercenary

"I lost all my money paying for the bottles Juuri drank in the bar" Lamia cried in desperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lamia I will take account in buying you some-"Arcaniana said before Auggy bumped her causing her to stagger a bit.

"It's a pity that Arcaniana WILL treat you some OTHER time. As for why don't we look for your cousin, he has loads of money anyway." Augustania said to Lamia

"But it'll be too bothersome for Ava." Lamia answered in hopes of saving his reputation to his cousin.

"It'll be fine; I'll ask it for you, Avaritia Onii-kun can never say no to me." Augustania uttered happily.

After a long walk to the castle, Auggy, Arcie and Lamia search the halls for any sign of Avaritia; they found the quartet (Ava, Kayo, Macky, Libi) in the infirmary, watching a gentle Kayo sleep.

Arcie rushed to her cousin/sister's side.

"What happened?"

"Dalant's base. Anchor. Poison. Neynica. Hypnosis. Slime. Cure." Macky said trying to riddle Arcie, but Arcie understood what she meant.

"You got that didn't you?" Macky said to Arcie.

Arcie nodded.

"I failed." Macky isolated herself in the corner of the infirmary.

"Good to have you back Macky Onee-chan" Arcie said. She said to Macky and looked at her sister/cousin with worried eyes.

"She's fine now, she'll be up and destroying everything in no time." Libi said comfortably.

"Oh, Avaritia Onii-kun. Can Lamia borrow some money? He needs to buy a formal outfit for the banquet tonight." Augustania said to Avaritia while tugging his sleeves.

"No." Ava said.

"Please?" Augustania said with cute eyes.

"No."

"Please?" Augustania uttered again this time inching closer to the judge.

"Why do I always fall for that? Here you go." Ava said defeated by Augustania's cute charm and hand her a few gold from his pocket.

"I'm sorry Ava, and thank you. Now will anyone tell me how Arcie is Kayo's cousin and sister, is she an elf?" Lamia said at the crowd in front of him.

"No, she isn't an elf. Arcie was a part of another Sudou family, but she was about to given up for adoption because she have a different hair. All Sudous are meant to have either pink or purple hair, but she has dark violet, seeing her family was racist, Kayo adopted Arcie and took care of her, even if Kayo's parents didn't allow her. Kayo ended up owing her parents for Arcie's needs, that's why she's most the mature person in the four of us." Ava said explaining the facts to Lamia.

"So simply by adoption Arcie became Kayo's sister, and by blood relation their cousins. Also she's mature when she has to, but most of the time she's just ignorant and destructive. " Macky said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh look dusk has fallen, just a few more hours till the banquet you guys better get going if you want to find a suit for Lamia. I'll see you guys later I guess?" Libi asked to the crowd.

The trio (Auggy, Arcie, and Lamia) nodded, and exited the infirmary.

* * *

By dusk the people were already gathering at the northern fountain for the feast, while the castle officials and honorable guests of the Queen Lucifinia Lucifen is escorted to the Royal palace garden or Greenhouse, near the Sudou manor, some like, Maconiana, Kayo, Lucifinia, and Juuri has demanded to take them to the greenhouse by carriages the rest insisted to walk their way there.

Darkness soon fell upon the skies; the winds rustle outside the greenhouse as the banquet was just about to start. The banquet is held at the middle of the Greenhouse where a fountain is located. Several were invited to the Queen's private celebration, and a few were called honorable guests. Lucifinia in her long pink gown, her hair lay down and curled and her servant Jirainne Viel Serra escorted her inside.

The banquet has begun and the arrays of foods are laid on the long table behind the fountain the tables are scattered all over the greenhouse, those who came are mostly composed of ministers, and researchers. The banquet was yet to start and the guest sat down to their seats in respect to the Queen who occupied the center table all alone, Lucifinia ordered the program to be cut short since she wants more time to spend free rather than doing all the nonsense the program will offer her. She was called on stage to give a heartwarming welcome but she ended up saying the words: "Just eat, drink, and enjoy yourselves you asses." She said before seating down all the while looking rather irritated than usual.

The program ended, and the people start conversing making the ambience light and happy.

There was a massive arched staircase enclosing the fountain leading to the 2nd floor of the greenhouse where most rare plants are often placed

At the top of the balcony, carrying a half filled Sauvignon wine glass on his right hand, is the Judge of Lucifinia's Court, Lance Avaritia Creed, carefully drinking his red wine, his stare lost in the cloudy dark sky above him. He wore a simple striped yellow and white polo which he folded all the way up to his elbow and a blue tie hidden in his collar, he wore brown pants with a silver lion crested belt and shiny brown shoes.

"What the fuck are you doing here? The party is downstairs." Auria Kayo Sudou said as she saw Avaritia leaning on the balcony railing. She was wearing a yellow hairpin ornament, a green sash wrapped tightly at her waist partnered with a red floral kimono with soft purple inner linens, covering her ugly bandaged wound.

"What are you doing here?" Ava said giving emphasis on the word 'you'

"Making you come down, and stop isolating yourself from all the fun downstairs has to offer." Kayo answered bitterly.

The music was replaced by a soft melancholic tune for slow dancing. "Hey Kayo." Avaritia said as he notices the sudden change in tune. "Let's dance." Avaritia extended his hand to Kayo waiting for her to take it.

Kayo places her hand in Ava's forehead, "You're not sick right?"

"Just take it." Ava said firmly.

Kayo took Ava's hand and dragged him downstairs to the dance floor. They position themselves into slow dancing, Ava's right hand holding hers and his left on her waist, while Kayo's left hand in his shoulders, slowly they began to move to the sound of the soft music.

"What are we doing?" Kayo asked Ava who can't seem to look at her straight.

"Dancing?" Ava answered sarcastically.

"Shut up and answer me." Kayo asked.

"Well we are friends right. So it's not something more than that." Ava explained to her.

"Shut up we are not friends." Kayo said bitterly.

"That's not what you said when you gave us these necklaces" Ava said revealing a neritiform conch necklace.

"You're still wearing that? C'mon just throw it away." Kayo said aggravated.

"And you said if we lost it you'd kill us." Ava said blissfully.

"I was 8 you think I still care about it?" Kayo said defensively.

"Are you really?" Ava said inching his face closer to Kayo.

"If you keep doing that, the bitch will trash everything, and I'm not in the mood to fight her." Kayo said agitated.

"Why don't you two just make up?"

"Like we will, besides she didn't say sorry." Kayo answered in spite

"She did, she regretted everything she had to you, but as you know, Macky has too much pride, so she said sorry while you were sleeping in the infirmary."

"She did what now?"

"She said sorry. Kayo; please stop bitching all the time. Please?" Ava said.

"You think I'm a bitch?" Kayo said looking rather disappointed at Ava.

"Well don't take it personally, it's just you've been acting weird lately, and we miss the old you." Ava said trying to explain the situation.

"If everyone thinks I'm such a bitch then I shall be one." Kayo said angrily at Ava before shoving him off. "Enjoy the night!" She shouted as she headed out to the 2nd floor of the Greenhouse.

Kayo rushed to the stairs and bumped Macky in the shoulders. "What the fuck woman?" Macky shouted but Kayo continues to pace the other way.

"Oh well. SPOTLIGHT!"Macky shouted. The lights dimmed in, a single yellow spotlight flashed on her, revealing her, Long Victorian Red gown with overlying sleeves and ribbons in her gown she wears a red and black choker with a cross attached to it but there is a small thread in her neck, she wears scarlet muffs with a floral design and carries a small red parasol with a skull as its tip.

The entire Greenhouse guests looked at her in awe of her dress. She delicately put her left foot down the first step, landing it ever so lightly to maintain her poise. But her luck had just ran out when she miscalculated the landing of her right foot in the fourth step, making her tumble, roll, and fall down the stairs. She landed face first in the floor, but she stood up regained her poise and continued walking, the guests seem to have controlled themselves to laugh at her failed attempt.

She went off to their table (Libi, Ava, Kayo and Macky) . Libi looks uncomfortable in his black long coat and blue polo with a ruffled tie, meanwhile Ava was laughing boisterously at her, to the point he can't breathe any longer. Macky gave him a reprimanding look. He simply leaned nearer to Macky and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Macky blushed and pinched Ava's cheeks until they turned red.

"Hey guys have you seen Kayo?" Libi asked.

"She went to the 2nd floor of the Greenhouse. She left me in the dance floor." Ava said making an ashamed face.

"You danced with Kayo?" Macky asked him.

"Having fun, you assholes?" Lucifinia who was checking on her guests happen to walk pass them.

"Of Course Lucie! But your birthday isn't until tomorrow." Macky said happily at her cousin.

"Good, because my birthday celebration isn't over until I killed Leviathan." Lucifinia says darkly.

"Lucie, what are you saying?" Macky asked astonished

"She wants to enter Leviathan nest and slay Leviathan herself." Ava said uninterested by the topic at hand.

"So Macky, will you join me? Of Course you will. You can't say no." Lucifinia said tauntingly at the bow master.

""I won't say no. So who else is in the party?" Maconiana asked bravely.

"I was hoping, since you are my right hand maiden, you'd do the job better than my ministers." Lucifinia said "I shall expect a full 12 person party from you, myself included." She says before leaving to talk to other guests.

"O-kay?" Maconiana said 'Where's Jirainne, she can do this stuff."

"C'mon Macky we can make a full 12 person party right in this banquet. All we need is their approval, and once we have Augustania they can't say no." Ava said excitedly.

"We'll deal with Kayo first, I don't feel like going to a long Nest Raid without someone to bully along." Maconiana said as she took the first steps at the flight of stairs.

"For short, you miss her, and you don't want to go without her." Libi said happily.

"What Am I to you? A Lesbian?!" Maconiana shouted.

Ava and Libi face-palmed themselves.

"She's your best friend right?" Libi asked Macky.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

At the 2nd floor of the greenhouse, a woman in a Red floral Kimono was sitting in a bench all alone, facing the plants which happen to be Lucie's favorite plants of the Droseraceae family.

"_Why should she__be__always forever alone?"_Macky thought to herself

Kayo placed her finger in the mouth of the Venus fly-trap, it closed, it's so called teeth aren't sharp but sticky, the acidic compound which it uses to digests insects now oozes in her finger giving her a burnt feeling.

As the rest of the Quartet moved closer to her they began to notice the light reflecting from her cheeks, she was crying, she has bloodshot eyes and an uncomfortable frown.

"Kayo, are you being all dramatic again?" Libi asked her smiling trying to cheer her up.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Kayo answered as she tries to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Kayo, look, I'm sorry I called you that earlier, but I really want my friend back." Ava said regretting his words earlier.

"You best leave now, if you're here just to insult me more, I take it some other time, but not now." Kayo said facing away from her friends

Macky grabbed her arm and pulled her finger away from the fly trap's mouth which now has turn crimson and burnt. She tore her choker from her neck and revealed a thin thread with a small bivalve attached to it, inside the bivalve there is a very small pearl.

"See this Kayo? You gave it to us 9 years ago. If we are as horrible as you say, would we even care about this?" Macky shouted at her, causing Kayo to look back.

"Even if you want us gone, we'll remain along side with you, until the end." Libi continued

"That was our promise, remember?" Ava said happily at her.

"You guys are creeping me out." Kayo said now smiling.

"Great now that you're smiling, Lucie needs members for Leviathan's nest. We need someone destructive, and you're the most destructive person I know." Macky said hastily

"I know that a long time ago, and of course I'm in, I wouldn't let Lucifinia take all the glory will I?" Kayo says darkly walking down the aisle to the Banquet Hall.

"Great, now let's go get the others." Macky said happily.

Maconiana, Libiden, Avaritia and Kayo, looked for party members for Lucifinia's party, The first one they recruited was Augustania MeGusta Severiana, Macky's little sister, simply because she doesn't say no to anything, next were Arcaniana Proserpina Sudou and her master Juuri Charmaine Night, of course Lamia Creed, Avaritia's cousin was already in the party, and the much needed High Priest of Lagendia, Arun Ashwill, which Lucifinia has a certain fondness to.

As the banquet continues a carriage arrives up front of the Greenhouse, revealed from first was Clariith Lucifen, Lucifinia's little sister though not blood related. She has white hair, a white a pigtail in the back of her head. She always wears a sullen face and known to never show any sad or happy emotion aside from when she's with Lucifinia. She wears a simple brown tunic with matching brown boots, not much for the occasion but her presence is all Lucifinia needs.

She ran to Lucifinia's side and hugged her tightly in her waist, Lucie pat her head as she comfortably embrace her. "Advanced Happy Birthday Onee-sama" Clariith said without any emotions.

"Thank you Clariith. You're the entire gift I need."

* * *

The next one who came down was Adeliade Strraughend and Neynica Marlon, both wearing Lolita dresses but still wears a very dark look on their faces. Along with their assistant named Abyss I.R, rumor says she was a demon that possessed a human child however the body has been bound as prisoner to the demon while the child suffers from its misdeeds, rumors also says that Neynica and Adele were the one to send the demon inside the child, her name Abyss I.R refers to a possessive demon for those who enters empty bodies that had out-of-the-body experience. A boy came down from the carriages with a yellow shirt and pants, He was Emeth Xantalion Selch the Golem researcher of Lagendia, and he is known to be the boy with the robotic leg. When he was still a Sword Master he deeply injured his right leg and was forced to amputate it, he gave up being a swords master and submits himself to researching. Adeliade made him a robotic leg to prove her place to the court. He works under the orders of Adeliade and Iene and one of the four researchers who defy nature's laws.

The last person to come down was the feared Magic Head Researcher Iene Calixta, she has pale cream hair, let loose over her shoulders, and she wears a sort of dress underneath her laboratory gown. She was feared by her nature, she knows no bounds in gathering knowledge like Ney, only her methods are inhumane, she cares little about the Kingdom, Lucifinia doesn't trust her, but knows she is far more useful than anyone in the palace.

"Is the banquet over yet?" Iene asked Lucifinia.

"No. Enjoy yourselves."

"I admire your ambitions Lucifinia, I'll make a bet with you." The Head Magic Researcher spoke calmly.  
"Name it." Lucifinia answered in boldly

"Of course it's not fun to discuss it here. I shall tell you tomorrow on the day of your birthday. Feel free to say no." Iene said as she laughed while walking away.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	5. The Banquet Madness

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

Juuri Charmaine Night was wearing a simple white Gown with pink stripes and a ribbon in her back. Her pink hair was laid down in large curls, turning her original look to something unique.

She headed to the banquet table as she thinks about the Nest raid the day after tomorrow, she was deeply thinking if her beloved apprentice is ready to do such a large mission.

But she was distracted by the punch bowl, "Oh punch."

"Fill me." she says offering a sauvignon glass to the usher. The usher did as she requested and filled the glass. At the first sip, she shook her head and threw the glass to the floor and shatters and the bits of glass broke into pieces, time had stopped.

Juuri then walked over to the wine cellar and took barrels of wine, however her Time Stop wore off, and the glass shattered to bits just enough time for the guards to see Juuri pour the wine into the punch bowl.

"Ma'am please stop the punch bowl must not be spiked!" The guards shouted as they rushed to the former hero.

She casted Gravity Ascension and the guards are force to lay down still.

"On your damn knees and beg for your fucking lives!" She shouted as she continues to pour liquor with her left hand. Juuri finished pouring the barrel and are now punishing the guards.

Lucifinia happened to pass at the banquet table to fetch some more food, and saw the commotion.

"Oh punch. Fill me." Lucifinia said.

"Your Highness, don't." One of the guards says but was eventually silenced by Juuri.

"You heard me, fill me." She shouted at Juuri.

"Of course your highness, _though I'm not your fucking servant."_ Juuri mumbled under her breath.

Juuri began to fill Lucifinia's Wine Glass with the punch. Lucifinia drank it until it was empty and ask for another. Juuri complied knowing what would happen if she continued. She began filling more glasses and uses her abilities to levitate the glasses and distribute them to the guests.

Juuri was smiling, _devilishly_ smiling.

* * *

Again at the balcony, Auria Kayo Sudou was gazing at the stars.

"Hey…" A voice from behind said.

"You again, don't you get tired talking about that shit, because I am." Kayo said to the voice behind.

"I'm not here to talk about that, I'm over it, and I hope you are too." The voice from behind uttered to Kayo.

"Really Maconiana, and what do you want now?" Kayo said turning to face her rival.

"I brought you punch." Macky said giving the glass to her, she takes it and sips licking her lips after to describe the taste of the punch.

"I have to get more of this." Kayo said walking toward the banquet hall.

"Kayo, why won't marry Libi?" Macky said

"First I'm 16, Second, I'm not ready, and Libi isn't into the after marriage thing. Third, I don't love him" Kayo said to Macky boorishly.

"The last is a lie, I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes, and I know because I'm in love too." Macky said to Kayo while keeping up to her pace.

"Then why don't you marry Ava, he's cute and kind, plus he'd do anything for you."

"I told you, I don't want that kind of commitment yet, and Ava didn't ask me yet, Libi has been proposing to you for centuries, yet you declined everyone of them." Macky shouted explaining her thoughts. While refilling her punch for her third glass

"Why are you forcing me to marry him?" Kayo shouted in response drinking her punch entirely before refilling again.

"I'm not forcing you to marry him; I'm telling you to assure his feelings for you, so that he won't fall for anyone else."

Kayo had drunk her eighth glass and was now feeling dizzy. "I…I….I… I… I"

"You what? Kayo answer me straight woman!" Macky shouted as she emptied her glass and refilled some more punch from the bowl.

"I…I…I … I FUCKING HATE YOUR DRESS!" Kayo shouted in rage

"What the fuck is the Victorian shit. Loosen up; you look like an Old lady." Kayo shouted as she tore Macky's dress to reduce its length to knee high.

"What about that Kimono?! You think it's appropriate?" Macky shouted to Kayo, as she tore through her kimono and shorten its length as well.

"THIS WAS EXPENSIVE YOU SLUT!" Kayo shouted as she started tweaking Macky's hair hard. Macky also tweak her hair in return, they both fought each other, tweaking a handful of hair in each other hands, trying to win the cat fight.

* * *

"Oh it has begun." Juuri spoke and generated a Force Mirror in front of her.

* * *

In the corner, Lucifinia was still drinking the spiked punch unaware of the liquor's effects taking a toll on her.

She looked down, removed her bright yellow shoes, as tears well up in her eyes. "My shoes" she cried, "Why are you so beautiful?" she continues to cry further.

* * *

"_This is the night of madness I shall laugh at."_Juuri mumbled to herself

The banquet guests started to show signs of drunken madness. Clariith who was still drinking with Lucifinia seem to not get drunk at any cost. "Onee-chan, I'm going to bed now." Clariith stated rubbing her eyes cutely.

"No, Clariith, Don't leave me." Lucifinia continues to cry.

Clariith began to walk away, leaving her sister in her weak drunken state, and headed for the carriage that brought her to the Greenhouse.

"Clariith, Why, Why did you leave me?" Lucifinia cried, she grabbed the Royal Palace Archbishop, Arun Ashwill by the collar and shouted. "WHY?! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?!"

Arun who was also drinking and was eventually drunk started to go along with the Queen's retorted words.

"There, there your highness, I shall make a ceremonial effigy for you and your longing." He said calmly.

"No! No! No! Bring her back here, BRING HER BACK HERE NOW!" Lucifinia's words echo throughout the Greenhouse the guards left their station in search for Clariith Lucifen who had just left.

* * *

In the other side of the Greenhouse a not-drunk Avaritia tried to separate the two warring girls of the Quartet.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong with you two? Libi help me here!" Ava shouted. The girls continue to argue.

"Get out of my way Ava! I shall destroy this slut!" Kayo shouted furiously

"Yeah Ava, get out of here and go get me more punch, while I teach this whore a lesson." Macky said lividly.

Ava sighed and complied and got them more punch. He got four glasses for the two girls and one for Libi. When he got back to the seat, he finally noticed the torn dresses of Macky and Kayo, Libi was already drinking punch and was staring oddly at Avaritia.

He laid down the punch glasses and took a sip as well. At the moment his tongue tasted the punch, he immediately knew. "_This was spiked"_he thought to himself; now he is facing a drunk Kayo, Macky and Libi.

"You're all drunk aren't you?" Ava asked the rest of the Quartet

"Hey Ava." Macky prolonged. "Would you please scratch my back? I can't reach it." She stated and Ava complied. Positioning himself in Macky's back and scratching it. Macky arched her back to show her pleasure, and spun around to face Ava. She rubbed his thighs, hips and shoulders, caressing her hands all over Ava's body. Ava in the state of shock cannot do anything but stare at Macky, stunned by her actions.

"Ava!" Kayo shouted behind him hitting him with her staff. "Help me up this seat, it's in my way. I shall burn it to the ground!" Kayo shouted

"You're just jealous. Because we have something you don't, Right Ava?" Macky flirtatiously said to him, licking his ear with malicious intentions.

"Libi, Help me please." Ava pleaded to Libi but Libi is mumbling cleric language (Goddess quotes and the like) in his contemplative state.

Juuri looked at the next segregation of her Force Mirror screen.

* * *

On an adjacent table Augustania, Lamia and Arcie were seated, all except Arcie drinking punch as well. Augustania wore a white waiter outfit with a big yellow ribbon wrapped around her neck a handful of her short hair tied at the back of her head, while leaving some to flow freely along the wind, Lamia wore a simple black tuxedo while Arcie wore a black and cream Lolita dress, with a waitress headband, her dark purple hair loose from its curls and now flows down to her shoulders.

The punch was distributed to everyone, blissfully unaware of the evil intentions of the person who disseminated them. Augustania was the first to show signs of drunkenness. And Lamia was already drinking his fifth glass, and Arcie never touched hers.

"Adele!" Augustania called out, Adele who is also drunk as well ran toward her and crashed in her chair. "Give me some of your Calculus problems I shall face all my problems and solve them!" Augustania shouted. Adele gave her sheets of paper and a pen, before crashing down to the floor.

"Do not wake me, or I shall cut your throat right now." She says and faces her head on the floor in a turtle like position.

Lamia soon got affected by the liquor and started laughing nonstop; Arcie was weirded out by the two. She readied her taser gun just in case; Lamia wrapped his arms around her and she reacted electrocuting him slightly. Lamia fell from the chair and now was onto the floor, Arcie checked on him but Lamia pulled her down on the floor too. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I love you already, so please marry me maybe?" Lamia said cutely at Arcie.

Arcie sighed and electrocuted Lamia again and forced him to sit and relax in a chair.

"Augustania, please stop that and help me with him." Arcie pleaded to the distressed Augustania.

"Shush, quiet you; I'm trying to think of the answer to 5+5" Augustania said while biting the pen and thinking real hard. "I need a Calculator! The Scientific One!" she shouted.

Juuri laughed harder. She took another sip of punch and look at another segregation of her Force Mirror.

* * *

"Why can't you accept that you are a Gift from the Goddess to your parents?" Libi shouted angrily.

"Shut up, I told you, my parents gave me life, there is no goddamn Goddess that created that Monolith which created two dragons. Get real." Neynica shouted at Libiden.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are all created by help and salvation of the Goddess!" The silver haired Guardian and Duke of Lagendia, Libiden dela Fosse who is currently under the influence of alcohol insisted back in reply.  
"Ignorant fool! You won't stop speaking about that Goddess like she is your damn old grandma yet the truth is you don't even know who she is, no evidence that she exists! You Clerics are all nothing but talk! "The golden haired Court Alchemist, known by many as Ney retorted back as she slammed the table in anger.  
This made the intoxicated Guardian snap in anger.  
"You are all blinded by the very things in front of you that you Academics had lost faith!"  
Ney raised a taunting brow at the man in front of her but not before hiccupping loudly. "Faith? We do not need those overly tailored words. We go by experiments, by facts! Something that you Clerics have no knowledge about!"  
"You want facts? I can provide you with one. How would you explain the Monolith? The Dragons of Hope and Destruction?" A drunk Libiden pointed accusingly in daze at Ney, making the said female stop in her track for a second.

"Those are nothing but an ongoing research of mine. I can already imagine all you clerics hiding in shame after you learned about the bitter truth! Don't worry, when I got my hands on Geraint's remains and that of Velskud's, you'll be the first fool to hear about it."  
For a high ranking and respectable Cleric and also with the alcohol erasing every single sense of reason inside his head, this statement almost made the calm and peaceful Libiden take a 180 degrees change of character that puts Kayo Sudou's anger in shame.  
"How dare you get your filthy hands on the corpse of the great protector of Lagendia, Geraint himself! Don't you have any morality left in you!?"  
It was maybe the alcohol taking effect inside Ney that she is not even able to sense the lividness emanating from the person in front of her.  
"Morality? I call them useless restrictions! Humans are free to do what they want to survive, just like how they battle to live. Stop restraining our advancement with your incessant lies!"

"How boring are these two?" Juuri said and looking at her mirror sliding it to the left to reveal another scene within the Banquet hall.

* * *

"Your Highness would you like some shrimp?" An usher asked Lucifinia

"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED SHRIMP?! I'M MOURNING HERE!" Lucifinia shouted.

Lucifinia looked at the platter of Shrimp in the usher's hands. "HOW COULD YOU!?" Lucifinia shouted.

"This shrimp has family and friends." Lucifinia cried in her agony. She went to the Archbishop's chest to cry on. "How could he? How could he cook it to a crisp?"

"There, there My Queen, I shall make an offering for it." Arun said to the Queen who was firmly holding the shrimp

"That's not enough, we have to give it a proper burial, and lament it for seven days, Right Arun?" Lucifinia said.

"Yes you're right we must. I shall prepare it tomorrow." Arun replied

"Queen Lucifinia, You seem to not be wearing your favorite shoes." Abyss I.R said to the queen in her soft and cuddly voice.

"And I found it in the streets of Saint Haven." Abyss I.R said to the Queen and offered her a pair of disgusting brown shoes.

"Ah, Thank you Abyss feels so much better." Lucifinia said and goes back to mourning the shrimp

"_I got that from Lofty the beggar outside."_Abyss I.R mumbled to herself while laughing maniacally away from the undignified Queen.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	6. A Few Hours of Rest

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

Juuri laughed harder than usual, almost spilling some of her spiked punch. She swiped left and a new image appears.

"This banquet is boring, Lucifinia's taste of music is so like 2 centuries ago." A drunk Master researcher said as she walked to the stage.

"Hey everyone shut up and listen to me!" Head Magic Researcher Iene shouted to a drunken crowd. "This is for my research!"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right nowAnd all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonightAnd I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Juuri grew bored of the events happening in the banquet and continually swiped the mirror to the left revealing different images, until she came across Augustania's frame yet again.

* * *

"I got the Calculator, now how do you use these things." Augustania uttered as she pressed some buttons, "It won't work!"

"Turn it on first." Arcie spoke silently.

"Oh" Augustania blushed in embarrassment and resume her drunken computation. "Let's see, 5+5, first we need a fractional ratio, then the derivative and the square root of 5. All which will lead to the value of Y, and then we can freely transpose and change their sign to acquire X." Augustania thought out loud as she pressed some buttons in the Calculator. "Press 5, plus sign and another 5 Auggy." Arcie explained as she desperately tries to remove Lamia's hands from her shoulder.

"Psst." A calling sound was heard.

From a adjacent table Maconiana is still seducing Ava while Kayo beats him up, Ava has a bloody nose, a huge black eye and cuts and bruises all over his body.

Macky still rubs her everything in his entire body, licking his cheek, biting his lips, tweaking his hair back. Ava cannot help but feel both molested and exultant to what is happening to him.

"Ne, Ava, will you take now?" Maconiana said maliciously to him.

"No." Avaritia replied rapidly.

Right after the replied he was heavily bashed in the head by Kayo. "I HATE THE WORLD!" Kayo shouted in rage.

"This table is so small!" she shouted as she burned it with Inferno.

"Psst" Avaritia hissed through the adjacent table.

Arcaniana looked toward the sound's direction

"She looked back to the chaotic events happening at the Quartet's table, _"at least Augustania and Lamia's drunken states aren't too extreme unlike those two"_Arcie thought to herself.

"Don't drink the punch" Ava made coherent words without sound, making her understand his lip-synching.

Arcie understood and nodded to Ava then watch him get seduced, bitten, punched, hit, caressed, and more malicious and spiteful acts done to him, and he is not doing anything.

She sighed and returned her attention towards a completely sleepy Lamia.

"Arcie, please..." Lamia sadly said as Arcie gently pat on his head while he sleeps.

"Auggy, are you done with your math yet?" Arcie inquired.

"No, there's still 6+4, which calls for the Pythagorean Theorem and the distance formula, then I have to graph it, if it's either Hyperbola or Ellipse." Augustania said distressed by the method of solving the problem.

"This banquet is turning to be a complete disaster." Arcie sighed as she takes a look around, the respected Queen is mourning a shrimp along with the Archbishop, Flames engulf everything including the plants, due to her sister's rage, the feared head researcher is singing in the stage without shame. She pities Ava for he took the toll in this madness; he was battered like a tendered meat, a sore black eye seems to ooze some liquid. Blood flow from his small cuts and his face is really red from Macky and Kayo's slaps.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're aliveAnd I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Iene continued to sing without shame.

"Arcie, aren't you drunk yet?" Juuri asked her apprentice

"I didn't drink, master." Arcie replied as she caresses sleeping Lamia's hair.

"Good, you're sober, I can talk to you." Juuri said darkly.

"Come to me at the Void of Night earlier than usual, I shall teach you an ultimate skill."

"But master, I haven't mastered Spectrum Shower just yet." Arcie complained

"pfth. I will be waiting, this banquet is boring now, I will be going." Juuri said as she headed out the door.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The madness has finally died down, and the drunken guests all have felt the need of sleep. Queen Lucifinia laid in the floor in a peaceful manner, beside the Archbishop and the drunken Girl, Ney and Libi cease to fight and now lay on the floor Ney sleeping in Libi's arms, Augustania gave up the math and sleeps headfirst on the floor beside Adele, Arcie stood up and put out the flames created by her raging sister/cousin and found Kayo sleeping beside the fountain.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Iene's rage also has settled as she tried to sing the last few line of the song, and fell asleep in the stage.

"Aren't you sleeping Arcie?" Ava asked as he was trying to sleep in the floor beside Macky whose maliciousness has finally died down.

"In a bit, Can I take you to the infirmary, you might die here." Arcie said worried from Ava's current state.

"No I'm fine, it's just minor cuts." Ava said removing Macky on top of him and sitting down in the floor.

Arcie rushed to get the first aid kit available on the greenhouse. Patching up Ava's cuts and putting ointments on bruises. However she hasn't done anything to Ava's black eye fearing she'll worsen it.

"What a night, and to think we'll be heading to Leviathan's nest the day after tomorrow, at our current state, we'll die." Ava said reluctantly at Arcie

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I believe in you guys, especially Queen Lucie. She will be our hero." Arcie said as she applies bandages to Ava's cuts.

"For now, let us rest and tomorrow we have a busy day ahead of us." Arcie said with much enthusiasm.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	7. The Flask

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

_The Flask_

"Oh, My head." the Queen Lucifinia said as she awaken from her slumber in the Royal Palace Greenhouse. Light was still non-existent, it wasn't even dawn. The Greenhouse was being cleaned by the servants while several of the drunken guests are now awake and escorted back to the Palace premises. "It's been a chaotic night by the looks of it." Queen Lucifinia uttered as she roam the Greenhouse grounds.

"Your Majesty, please come back to the palace now." A servant told her.

"Sure, ready my carriage Jirainne." The Queen said, and the servant Jirainne ran to the Greenhouse outskirts. Jirainne was the most loyal servant of the Queen; she has blonde pigtailed hair and the regular servant outfit. Queen Lucifinia was most fond of calling her around for she has proven to get the job done with time to spare, unlike Maconiana, although Jirainne's only duty was to attend the Queen's needs she would likely help anyone who ask for her.

The carriage arrived in front of the Greenhouse and the door was opened for the Queen, she relaxed herself inside the carriage as it moves back to palace.

* * *

**Palace**

Queen Lucifinia found that water was her remedy for her headache, no one told her of anything that happened last night, and in fact she didn't care at all. Her memory blanked out after seeing Juuri kill one of her guards last night, it was typical for the sorceress to go rampant and kill everyone even in such an occasion, she didn't mind it, it was just one less to pay.  
Tomorrow was the day she and her cohorts would enter the Nest of Leviathan, her much awaited day was nearing to arrive. Today was agreed to be spent with collecting the necessary food to be eaten inside the lair of the Leviathan, the nest created strictly that anyone who would eat anything rather than what it allowed will be instantly killed. The nest would kill them by only a single mistake, it was crucial for Lucifinia to acquire the vital items to be consumed inside the nest. She ordered the members of her party, headed by the Duke to do such a crucial task.

The Queen sat comfortably at her chair waiting of the arrival of one very masochistic person. Suddenly a knocking sound was heard. It was "her".

"Send her in, and the rest of you get out of my sight." the Queen dictated calmly and the Head Magic Researcher appeared in her court as the guards rushed out of the courtroom.

"Speak your business." Lucifinia said with firm but with a careful tone in her voice.

The Magic researcher laughed. "It'll be too bothersome here, why don't we talk at the penthouse, it'll be much more comfy up there." The Head Researcher still wearing her Laboratory gown and stained with dark red blood said as she fix her dissection tools in her side pocket.

"Your arrogance is beginning to bother me, Iene. But if you're really that persistent, come." Lucifinia said as she exited the courtroom, with a snap of her fingers Jirainne appeared and escorted the Queen to the Penthouse along with the Head Magic Researcher.

There was a round table for two in the penthouse; the servants had just served coffee to the two officials, they immediately left right after.

"Now, shall we discuss your business?" The Queen said comfortably.

The researcher again laughed darkly. "You're too eager to get into that nest aren't you Lucifinia?"

"Again, speak your business." Lucifinia said

"So rash and I was enjoying our conversation." Iene said as she took a sip from the coffee cup ever so gently.

"Very well Lucifinia, I shall get to the point, I need you to do me a favor." Iene continued.

"Get you some samples from Leviathan for you to study?" Lucifinia said taking a slight sip from her coffee.

"Indeed, just the basics, blood, skin, scale, tooth, pretty much anything you can find." Iene replied

"And in exchange?" Lucifinia asks darkly.

"I'll teach you how to defeat Leviathan." Iene replied forebodingly.

"I do not need that; I can kill Leviathan with a single arrow." Lucifinia proudly declined Iene's offer.

"I deem otherwise, your ignorance shall put you to shame Lucifinia, Leviathan is a creature created by the ancients, destroyed by a dragon and resurrected by a hero. The resurrection by that time was an incomplete spell, the side effects will lead the monstrosity to immortality however at the moment of resurrection if there are any injured parts of the monster, it would never heal, thus becoming its ultimate weakness." Iene explained as she plays with the liquid in her cup.

"If that is a magical-scientific explanation, then I have no argument, but if I know you correctly you are trying to gamble something for the sake of your entertainment. Name it." Lucifinia said finishing her cup of coffee.

"Gamble is such a strong word, I prefer the term "a game"." Iene said tauntingly.

"Let's make a bet, if you ever succeed in keeping Clariith alive in the Nest Raid, I shall do what you always wanted. I'll kill myself." Iene said darkly

Lucifinia's face became infuriated and slapped the cup from Iene's hands causing it to shatter on the floor spilling its contents.

"I didn't finish that." Iene scoffed.

"Who says I'm taking Clariith in the Nest Raid?" Lucifinia furiously said to Iene.

"Who says I will let her stay put here? Remember Lucifinia she works under me, and she follows MY orders." Iene continued with intent

"I despise you Iene. Seeing it is inevitable, I intend to keep her alive and put her safety before anyone else's including me." Lucifinia said settling down and letting her anger subside.

"But If I win, you would have to resign and crown me as the Queen." Iene followed

Lucifinia furiously stood from her chair and drew a small dagger from her pocket and pointed it an Iene's throat, Iene at the same time took her dissection scalpel and aimed it at Luci's throat as well.

"Looks like we reach an impasse Lucifinia, my scalpel is as sharp as your dagger." Iene uttered mockingly.

"Do we have a deal Lucifinia? All you need to do is to keep Clariith alive, it isn't that hard right?" Iene smiled at the queen while still pointing her scalpel to her throat.

"I always wanted to see you kill yourself, but I will not make a gamble with you involving Clariith." Lucifinia firmly said.

"As I said feel free to say no, but I must warn you about my assistants, sometimes they go overboard with their own plans." Iene says as she withdraws her scalpel from Lucifinia's throat.

"What are you implying?" Lucifinia said inching her dagger closer to Iene's throat.

Iene pushed the dagger aside as she explains. "You know the children, so deceiving and dark, I'm not in any knowledge of their plans, so don't ask me to what it is, but I can order them to temporarily stop their plans so you and your cohorts can move without hindrances from the three."

"Looks like your apprentices are more deceiving than you are." Lucifinia sheathing her dagger back to her pocket.

"They are, but still they are under my supervision, they can't freely move on their own without my permission." Iene says

"Looks like I lost to you, I have no choice but to say yes to that deal right, Ms. Calixta?" Lucifinia inquired bleakly.

"You can still say no, if you are willing to take extra actions to suppress Ney, Adeliade, and Emeth's hindrances."

"I'm not worried about those three idiots; I'm worrying about how far you will go to kill Clariith if I take the deal." Lucifinia said anxiously

"Now that won't be a fair game, wouldn't it Lucifinia, If you take the deal, I shall leave you and your cohorts alone." Iene explained delightfully

"Fair enough, Iene. Now keep your apprentices away from my party or I shall destroy you." Lucifinia said darkly before exiting the penthouse.

"Oh and Lucifinia, come at ship to the Dalant base later tonight, I shall show you Leviathan." Iene says before she walks away.

"Leviathan is really that scary huh?" Lucifinia laughed as she walks away.

* * *

**The Void of Night**

The sun was just starting to rise up in the horizon when the younger Sudou reached Void of Night. Last night was completely a disaster and though she would not admit it, she was quite thankful that Avaritia had warned her about the drink.

As she looked around the training area, she cannot help but just love the peaceful scenery before her. A great number of Force Users who were either training to be a Smasher or Majesty are all gathered here every day all year round with the guidance of the renowned Juuri Sharmien Nightray.

But just for today, the whole training ground is closed all for the sake of her learning an 'ultimate' technique.

"What took you so long? Had a date with your boyfriend, Arcaniana?" The pink haired Majesty said to her apprentice, making the younger female to avert her attention towards the woman behind her.

"Though I do not care about your relation with that guy, it doesn't mean I practically entertain the thought. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." For a split second, Juuri swear she had seen a small pang of emotion flashed through Arcaniana's eyes which she later dismissed with a shrug.

'_Teenagers.'_

"Now, on with the problem at hand "_Enter the Void! Black Hole!_"The Chaos Mage summoned and pulled out two objects, her trusty crystal Ball and staff Apocalypse, which only means that the said Majesty is dead serious about this special training.

"Arcaniana, I will cast Beyond Time on you as many times as I want. All you need to do is cast Linear Ray, Nine Tail Laser and Spectrum Shower," Juuri looked at her student with an evil smile. "_simultaneously_."

'_She was joking, right?'_

"I'll do it, Master." Arcaniana Sudou said with a determined look. "But, Master I am having difficulties in completely casting Spectrum Shower."

"Skill is something that can be easily learned and mastered but it is style that will prove if you have the potential to wield it." Juuri muttered, bangs overshadowing her face while slowly levitating in the air.

"When you cast a spell, what do you think of? Emotions? Do you think of how your body synchronized with your thoughts or was it how your thoughts and beliefs try to fire up your power?"

The younger sorceress cannot help but absorb her master's words. It kind of strange that almost all the time she was with her; Juuri was either soberly drinking or idly cursing.

"Skill is not enough to save oneself. Listen, I want you to make your own style, your own legacy. Once you made your own, any skill you want even learning Eraser would be nothing but an easy task, Arcie." Juuri called out her student's nickname for the very first time. "This is my own resolve and mine alone."

Everything seems to move in slow motion. From the strong graceful sway of her hands to the path of laser that moves around, prevailingly surrounding her form in a complete circle. Lastly, it was her determined and confident eyes that seem to ignite the said path.

"Spectrum Shower!"

At that very moment, Arcaniana Sudou felt extreme happiness of ever being this woman's apprentice from the very start. This day will surely be a very tough experience but she was sure of something.

After this, she will definitely master the ultimate skill, Eraser.

"Well Done." Juuri claps her hands.

"Now tell me what you know about Complementary and Supplementary Skills." Juuri boldly asked her apprentice.

"Complementary Skills are skills that seem to pattern each other. For example Time Stop's range and Spectrum Shower's range match each other equally, the Elemental Lord's Glacial Wave and Firewall match each other as well."

"And for Supplementary Skills?" Juuri asked.

"Supplementary skills are magical buffs or skills that promote effect to the other. For example A Artillery's Magical Breeze can convert physical strength to magical strength giving them more raw power than usual."

"Any other example?"

"Uhmm." Arcie thinks for a moment. "The Smasher's arcane skill supplements all other skills."

"You seem to forget your favorite." Juuri asks reaching a book from her black hole.

"Force Mirror?" Arcie inquired.

"Yes, you see, Force Mirror weakens the defense and stability of a person. A lot of Force user skills are being supplemented by the Force Mirror. The Eraser is very small and escapable, thus a Smasher must give more effort in using Supplementary skills to fully utilize Eraser, without these skills eraser would be a very low type of ultimate, conjuring up too much energy and mana required while only creating too less destruction. "

"Look carefully beloved Apprentice." Juuri says as she moves back a little.

Juuri casted Time Stop around her. "Time Stop to prevent enemies from fully escaping." She casted three poison missiles to the ground. "Poison Missiles intact, provide prevention of escape, and can give boost to pure energy dealt to the enemy." Juuri says and casts a dark rune at the ground and seems to be sucking air, towards it. "Gravity Trap further prevents enemies to escape, keep it intact to the center of Eraser. Lastly." Juuri says as she conjures up two Mirrors, black framed stretch out the lines of the mirror they continuously reflect one another. "Force Mirror. Weakens barrier of enemies and heightens the amount of force and energy dealt by the Eraser."

Then she finally casted it "ERASER!" Juuri shouted as balls of light emerged in front of her, bright rays of light rain down on the ground scorching it to black.

It seems Juuri Eraser is twice as long, but it's because Juuri summons two mirrors that identify the skill she uses and creates a replica in front of the other mirror, so Juuri's Eraser is considered to have 2 Erasers enclosed by two mirrors.

The rays of light stopped spewing, and Juuri was able to finish and she fixed her laid back pink hair and tie it to a bun at her back, leaving only a curved length of hair which served as her bangs.

"Remember its requirements. And since you're going for Smasher, you can have to add Arcane there. I can't add it, because I'm a Chaos Mage." Juuri says firmly

"_Time Stop, Force Mirror, Gravity Trap, and Poison Missile"_Arcie thought in her head.

"Begin." Juuri says loudly as she watches her apprentice cast the three required skills continuously and trying to perform an Eraser but ultimately fail. After watching her apprentice fail and fail again. She decided to give her some word of advice to boost her spirits.

"Arcaniana, remember that skill only comes from what you wish it to be, not what it's supposed to be, remember , create your own style to it. Make it your own, a Signature of who you are, who reflects you. A move only you can perform."

Arcie nods and concentrates for a moment.

She proceeds to her unique style of casting. "Energy runs through world." She casted Time Stop around her. "Converting one type to another." She conjured up poison. "A conversion that runs with the universe." She opened a Gravity Trap. "That reflects to one another." She summons a Force Mirror. "And then it turns back to the purest form it began with. " Without incantation there was light that surrounded Arcie for a moment, She was buffed an Arcane skill by herself even if she can't perform such a skill yet. Juuri is taken aback by her incantations and her ability to use Arcane subconsciously, making her proud of her top student.

"Those who trespass into the light, none shall break away. "Arcie closed her eyes as the orbs of light begin to take form; a huge orb appeared on the very top. "With the Beam Tempest, I shall not Dither! " Arcie opened her eyes. "ERASER!" she shouted as the light rain down from the orbs of light at a higher intensity and energy, the shine it created reach broke the morning sunshine and now shines the entire Saint Haven. The huge orb then bursts out a thin ray of light, just like in Spectrum Shower; it circles around the Eraser and the Caster continuously preventing anyone within from escaping.

Juuri cannot help but awe at her student's progress. That amount made in a single day can only be done by a very talented student, she was proud to have taught her ultimate skill, Eraser.

In the end she claps at her students and Arcie smiles at her Master who smiles back at her.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	8. Cloister Farm

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

**The Void of Night**

"Whoa, Arcie are you alright?!"

It was already noon when the sounds of striking lasers and vicious enchantments had finally ceased to end. Although still battered and tired from training, Arcaniana Sudou had managed to lean towards a nearby rock for support of which came from her master who tried to smash her flat to the ground minutes ago while she was busy charging the newly powered Linear Ray EX. It was powerful but with its four seconds charging time (the fastest and the safest charging she could do without getting hit), it was _quite_ hard, as to what Juuri said, to deal damage to the enemy without dying.

"I'm fine Lamia. No need to worry." Arcaniana smiled weakly towards the worried Mercenary who had just arrived minutes ago, hoisting her up from her slump position on the ground.

"You listen to her. She's right, no harm done."The pink haired Sorceress interjected before cracking her stiff neck side by side.

"_No harm done?_ But she's completely-"

Out of nowhere, a blue apple was tossed in the air, courtesy of Juuri, with Lamia successfully catching the said item. However, the blue apple was no ordinary apple, not only by its unnatural color but by its content. A blue apple is a special item that can heal wounds and regenerate energy.

"Eat."

"Master…?" The younger Sorceress only muttered in surprise before thanking her by taking a small grateful bite... Juuri Night might not show it with her terribly alcoholic life but it was certain that she cares even a little towards her students.

"Now, mercenary...what's your name again? Laxus, Lark, Lambo-"

"L-Lamia, ma'am."

"Whatever. I'm so bad at names anyway. "Juuri waved her hand in the air dismissively."However, I don't certainly remember inviting someone like you here. Mind explaining to me before I-" she paused and signaled something floating ahead of the said Mercenary. "-lose my temper."

Which was actually the thing floating up was a large dangerous comet.

"Now…"

"U-Umm, A-Arcie is still injured and she-she is still beside me! S-Stop it please!" Lamia Creed cannot help but stutter in panic.

"Those are not the answers I wanted to hear." She stoically raised her hand in the air.

"No! No! My bad! I'm so sorry! I was j-just-just-"

On the sidelines, Arcaniana cannot help but shake her head in dismay. Maybe it was those times that lack of alcohol itself was quite affecting her master's temper.

"What kind of man stutters nervously in front of a lady…?"

"I WAS SENT HERE BY AUGUSTANIA TO ACCOMPANY ARCIE- I MEAN ARCANIANA SUDOU YOUR STUDENT, TO THE FARM FOR THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE RAID TOMORROW! I AM REALLY _REALLY_SORRY FOR TRESPASSING!" Lamia Creed shouted in one breath, bowing in a Japanese way in an attempt to please the older Sorceress.

A few seconds of silence had passed before Juuri heaved out a faint sigh before muttering something along the lines of "mercenaries and their overly loud howls".

"Whatever. Just go you two. I still have some business I need to attend to." She waved at them dismissively before calling up a small black portal that would send them out of the training grounds. Lamia thanked the Majesty for her 'kindness' of sparing them. Arcie, who was now able to walk after regaining her strength, gave out a curt nod before disappearing from the portal.

* * *

The Void of Night was again peaceful with only Juuri as its lone occupant. However, she did not move any inch from her position, standing proudly in the middle, both eyes closed in slight meditation.

But as expected, something was _quite_off with the silence. "I need a drink."

Juuri was just about to leave when a kid approached her. "Ms. Night." A little girl said to her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Ms. Marlon sent me to collect something here."

"Marlon? I thought they left Saint Haven." Juuri turns at her back, as she sees the little girl nervously stood at her presence. She had brown hair, which is tied like a pigtail but the length of the pigtail short and thick; she had blue eyes, a brown outer coat with a darker brown belt, black stockings and pink shoes with a kid's decoration of flowers. "Ah you mean that pesky little Marlon."

"Right? Abigail Vivienne." Juuri softly say to the little girl.

"Whatever it is you need, help yourself." She says and whistles softly, a large wolf appeared beside her. She then rode the wolf and left the training field.

"Scorched Earth." Abigail mutters and digs out a couple of burnt earth by Arcie's Eraser and puts it in a container.

"_Ah I see, you have now been perfectly fermented." A dark female voice echoed through the woods._

Abigail looked back behind her but there is no one there.

* * *

**Palace**

It was dawn, the castle grounds was still off-limits, and the Saint Haven complex was still vast empty, As usual, Avaritia would be found in the bakery buying bread in the morning before going to his highest point for awhile then heading to the Severiana household to eat breakfast, Kayo would be roaming around as she does every morning, but as for Libiden, he was requested to make an appearance in front of Lucifinia for a very special assignment. Normally Libi isn't awake in this hour just yet, Kayo would shout her way trying to get him to rouse up. The hallways are still empty the court room was seen for the first time empty, Queen Lucifinia was sitting alone in her throne all alone waiting for him to come.

"Ah Duke, finally you have arrived." Lucifinia adjusted her sitting position to make her more comfortable

Libiden bowed in respect "What is this favor you speak of?" Libiden scoffed as he rummaged through Lucifinia's collectibles in the courtroom.

"For how long do you think we'll be inside the nest?" Lucifinia inquired.

"Considering our party members, I'd say pretty long."

"Then how would we survive that long without the nest's proper food inside."

"Let me guess, you want me to facilitate the rest of the party and go the farm and fetch you some grub while you stay here looking pretty in your throne." Libiden followed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, those dishes aren't going to come to us." Lucifinia ordered as she conjured enough wind to burst the doors open making Libiden leave her presence.

* * *

**Cloister Farm**

"Why the hell are we here?!" Kayo shouted.

"I told you, we need to prepare food to consume inside the nest." Libi answered her, trying to calm her down.

"Sucks to be human much more to be elves" Kayo shouted at everyone.

"That's enough Kayo, okay as Lucifinia said we need to gather some grub and equipment inside the nest."

"Okay people, we'll separate task, to save time and energy. We divide ourselves to three groups, those who will fish, gather herbs and fruits and lastly those who will cook. I don't have to dictate who goes with who just go and finish the job before sundown. Got it?" Libiden says

They all nodded and went to other directions.

"I guess I'd be the one to cook all this?" Kayo retorted

"Well, you're great at cooking so it's your job to finish this, if that's fine with you." Libi asked her.

"Of, course you're not into it as usual, but you get to do it anyways." Libi added.

Kayo's eyes widened at her idea. "No, you cook this, I'll teach you how." Kayo laughed.

"What? No! You know how disastrous I get at cooking." Libi says.

"Oh, I guess we'll be eating raw then?"

"Fine, you win. Teach me how to cook." Libi sighed defeated, Kayo smiled happily as she forcefully drag the Paladin to the Kitchen inside the cloister farm.

* * *

At the Farm, the party members split up o do different chores. Augustania dragged Lamia and Arcaniana to the fishing boats and rowing further to the lake and set their fishing equipments ready.

"Auggy, you do know I don't know how to swim right?" Arcie sighed.

"Yup" Augustania cheered happily. 'Wait she can't swim, then why did you drag us here?" Lamia questioned.

"I like fish, my penguins like fish as well, so I need to go catch some." She says and lowers her fishing line to the lake.  
"That means we are stuck until she gets all the fish she needs." Arcie sighed in defeat and lowered her fishing line as well.

"Don't worry, how many fishes can 1 penguin eat?" Lamia asked rhetorically.

"Oh, you don't know yet, she has tons of penguins; they all share the same name that can be pronounced differently." Arcie said

"But…It's only Gunther right?" Lamia asked Arcie.

"Nope, Gunther is just one penguin; there is still Goonther, Gunthar, and a lot of other penguins, all different pronunciations for the same name.

"I guess we'll be out here for a long time" Lamia thought to himself and lowered his fishing line and waiting for any prey to bite in.

* * *

At the other side of the farm, Maconiana Severiana and her assumed boyfriend, Lance Avaritia Creed volunteered to harvest local plants for the vegetables needed to make the food to consume inside the Nest, it was always noted that Maconiana and Avaritia are couples, however it is not official, Avaritia courted Maconiana dozens of times, and she always refused, though she reassures Avaritia to come back at the right time, and she'll say yes, there are many opinions to what actually binds the couple together without any commitment for each other at all, some say that Avaritia is very patient and Maconiana is very lucky and stupid to decline him, some say they're both perverted over the other, but generally no one just cares, cause everyone is technically afraid of Maconiana and her rampages throughout town.

The people feared Maconiana because she's reckless and causes unwanted harm to others, they don't bother to judge the Judge Creed. But it seems the people feared those who are working closely for Lucifinia, saying they are as cruel as her.

At the Green Fields, Avaritia and Maconiana where picking up fruits and plants from Libiden's list of special fruits to use. "Ava, you look horrible! What happened?" Macky shouted at the Swordmaster

Indeed Avaritia looked horrible, after the events in the banquet which gave him a black eye, he was forced to wear an eye patch, which he absolutely loved doing so, however his entire body was covered with bandages and bandage decals, he hardly has any skin showing at all, and yet he considered himself fine.

"Uhmm. I fell down the stairs?" He replied doubtingly.

"Oh. Again?" Macky replied, and she seems to believe Ava's pitiful excuse.

Ava didn't answer ad kept picking fruits from unknown trees, some look like apples some look like oranges and some really big peaches. Macky picked up some fully grown plants and put them in her basket.

* * *

From a distance an explosion was heard. Apparently it was from the Kitchen of the Cloister Farm. Kayo Sudou, Libiden Amadeus De Lafosse, and Arun Ashwill were the ones assigned in cooking, however, Libiden subsequently opened the gas stove open while he heads outside when he heard Kayo calling for him, unfortunately the Fire from the stove met with the gas of the tank, then, _BOOM,_ the kitchen exploded. Gladly no one was hurt; except for Libiden who is now suffering from Kayo's hard slaps and kicks as she scolds him on doing such a stupid thing.

Arun quickly resumes to making food, and sets up a grill and a bonfire for cooking. To prevent anything from exploding, Arun asked Libiden to gather dried branches and leaves to be used for the bonfire. Kayo rummages through the debris to find any kitchen utensil left and useful, she got a handful and delivered them to the priest.

Libiden happily got back and placed the dried items to the pile of firewood, Arun successful obtained a TINDERBOX and tries to light the firewood.

"Move!" Kayo shouted as she released her fireball to the firewood, immediately a giant flame loomed from the pile. Arun and Libiden were taken aback, Kayo shrugged, and they waited for it to die down a little.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	9. The Homunculus

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

**Cloister Farm: River Side**

The boat swayed silently, aboard Augustania, Lamia, and Arcaniana, waited silently for any prey to bite into their bait, the fishing rods were provided by the farm, but loss of it costs, and they have been warned that some fishes are strong enough to pull the fishing rods out of their grip, or even drag them to the lake. But Augustania insisted they fish.

Hours past, and Arcaniana gave up waiting aimlessly, she set her rod aside, and started to read a book she brought. Minutes pass by like hours; every second seems to be a very long time wasted by their unproductiveness.

'_There isn't much to do'_ Lamia thought to himself. _'I don't know how to act in front of these two.'_

"Boredom, Boredom, Boredom." Augustania happily sings.

The sound of Arcaniana flipping the pages of her book breaks the sound of the winds that silently hum around them. It was peaceful, the birds are noisy, the tree branches sway back and forth with the wind's current.

"Ne, Lamia" Augustania tugged on his sleeve. "Want to tell us how you end up with us in the Raid Party?" Augustania leaned closer

Arcie closed her book and leaned closer, causing Lamia to blush and move back a little.

"Well, I wanted to make some money, so I applied to the Queen's Raid Member Roll Form, I didn't know I will be the only one accepted." Lamia says scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"Queen Lucie has high standards." Arcie says calmly.

"Eh? If you wanted money, why not just borrow from Ava?" Augustania tugged Lamia's sleeve further.

"Well, I never thought Ava was here. Firstly I thought he was dead and I only roamed around Saint Haven checking for jobs and avoiding the guild my father owns, so I never went to go for such big jobs from high officials."

"Evading… a guild… of your… father?" Arcie questioned as Lamia's fishing rod starts to wobble, with a simple reel Lamia just caught a small fish, disappointed he took another earthworm and plunge it in the hook and lowered it again in the lake.

"Uhm, you see, I sort of ran away from home. My father owns a Mercenary Guild that took various high end jobs from everybody. I was supposed to inherit the guild, but I didn't want that, I don't want to run a guild to myself, I only wanted to roam the outskirts and the hills, and wherever my feet takes me. I didn't want to be stuck beside a table sorting files and sending out my members to various jobs requested to us. So to cut it short, I ran away. I boarded the last flight of the Nautilus to Saint Haven and I worked my way into living here. It was harsh to begin with, I was grown I a moderate luxury so poverty really made its way here, but I can't return. Not ever." Lamia bitterly finishes

"I understand, but as you said you avoided applying to high end jobs, but why apply to the Queen's party list? It'll cost you much to begin with." Arcie asks solemnly

"Well, I have some problems with my rent lately, I haven't caught up with at least 2 months worth, I was nearing to be kicked out, I didn't want that, I don't want to sleep in the cold again. So I had no choice but to do a high end job that pays in excess. The Queen's roll chart has the highest pay, and it pays to those the Queen rudely rejects. So I assumed she wouldn't pick me, I could get easy money, and find another high end job. But it seems luck stroke too much, and now I'm here."

"Nevermind that! Why did you think Ava was dead?" Augustania shook him with force.

"Uhh... Well... I usually visited Ava in the orphanage in Calderock. Until he was transferred to the Saint Haven Orphanage, by then I would still snuck out to visit but it would be limited since Father keeps track of my actions. He sent me letters; I would retrieve them before my father got them and burn them away. His last letter to me, was the time Saint Haven was struck by a storm, His letter said he almost fell down the pillar but was saved but a benign but 'stingy' witch named Kayo Sudou, he was saying he feels a bit sick so he cannot send any letters for the duration. I was worried and I wanted to check on him, so I snuck out and tried to board the Nautilus, but I was caught by one of fathers' mercenaries. He locked me up in my room, and sent a mercenary to check on Avaritia in my stead. I hated it, I wanted to see Ava myself but even that wasn't allowed. So anyway the mercenary came back and said Ava had died. So that sums it up." Lamia finishes eyeing the lake water for any fish nearby.

"All you got to say is someone said he was dead." Augustania sheepishly utters.

"Also, Ms. Augustania can I ask?"

"Drop the formalities. Just call me Auggy, k?" Augustania smiles.

Lamia nodded "Auggy, when did you see at the orphanage in Saint Haven?"

Augustania puts on a spout and crosses her arms trying to think.

"I thought you remember your whole life." Arcie laughs

"I do, I just need to visualize it for a second." Augustania mutters

"Ah. It was when you visited the orphanage when Arcie was still for being contractually adopted by Kayo's parents, I knew all the kids from the orphanage because I always play with them, so I know Ava by then."

"Arcie was put up for adoption?" Lamia questions.

"Yes, when my hair turned this." Arcie says grabbing a length of her dark violet hair. "The Sudou dejected me from their family, I was put up for adoption, my cousin Kayo was the only one who would take care of me."

"Everyone sure spent some time away from home." Augustania enviously says.

"You're lucky you don't get to experience that." Lamia says and Arcie just nods.

Augustania returned her attention towards the lake and sang while waiting for a prey to bite in.

_Come Along with me, to a town beside the sea_

* * *

Libiden Amadeus De Lafosse has finally got the drive of cooking, with Kayo's help he was able to conjure up quite a few stunning dishes. Since Libi has exquisite taste for art, he decorated the platter of food beautifully, causing the people nearby to awe at his work, however Kayo Sudou no matter how much beautiful the dish is, only considered its taste, if it failed her standards, it gets dumped, much to the Guardian's dismay. Arun Ashwill silently works at a corner, cutting or peeling couple of fruits and vegetables, Ava and Macky brought back from their first batch.

"We're back!" Macky shouted as she ran through farm carrying a handful of fruits and vegetables and sets it down to watch Libiden decorate some platter.

"Is the list completed?" Libiden ask the two.

"Pretty much, but we still have to wait for a while for that Revival Apple to grow." Ava replies and wipes off the dirt from his shoulders as he sets down the pile he was carrying.

"The Revival Apple is a necessity." Arun blankly spoke.

Libiden nodded. "The Revival Apple can cure any illness; we need that more than anything."

Auria Kayo Sudou laughed boisterously "Pitiful creatures, it's merely an apple."

They all eyed on Kayo who resumes to her cooking. "What do mean?" Macky asked.

"What you guys planted is merely an apple, it becomes a Revival apple, after the incantation is performed." She says. "Too bad, I'm assigned at cooking."

"What ritual? You mean after harvest right?" Libi ask his fiancé.

"It has to be before harvest or the ritual won't take effect, you can't expect a simple apple to perform various magical effects without magic imbued in it right?"

"Do you have that incantation with you?" Arun asked her and sets aside his job.

"I brought it along, but I'm afraid it's not with me." Kayo answered as she flips the pan's contents over to a platter.

"Arcie." Ava thought allowed.

"Just go find her, it'll be her first time performing that incantation, it's a good practice." Kayo says.

* * *

The boat still swayed slowly, causing the trio aboard to yawn at the boredom. Even Augustania got tired of waiting she continues to softly murmur that song she sing, Arcie has apparently fallen asleep and Lamia now in turn reads her book. He was reading the book allowed reading it with ease and emotions.

The fishing line suddenly moved, there was something pulling Augustania's fishing line, she began to pull it back but, it was resisting, She then continued the way fishermen pull out their fish, letting it swim until the tension is loose, then pull it little by little, but the fish keeps resisting, causing Augustania to gain more strength by standing, which rocked the boat that alarmed Lamia, but still Arcie continues to sleep.

After a long hard battle, Augustania was about to win with the line short enough to pull the fish out of sea. She pulled it out with much strength and a giant fish loomed from the lake, it was at least the same size as the boat, and it landed with such force that is threw Arcie aboard the boat.

She then has awakened, terrified to the fact that she can't swim, she starts flopping the lake surface trying to lift herself up to the surface but to no avail.

Lamia immediately jumped to the water and tried to rescue her only to find the desperation has set in, she pulls his head down the water trying to gasp more air form the surface, Lamia knew he will die at this rate, because Arcie already panicked, but because he lifted himself up, Arcie was forced to again plunged underwater, gulping more water when she was supposed to inhale air. She continues to resist Lamia's grabs and holds to rescue her, because Arcie was struggling, Lamia accidentally planted his lips in Arcie's causing her panic to come to a halt.

"I'll protect you Arcie, I promise." Lamia swims with Arcie and was able take her back to the boat where Augustania was trying to subdue a large fish that keeps on flopping, Augustania helps them hoist a now unconscious Arcie to the boat, and Lamia hangs his arms aboard and groans his exhaustion away.

"I can believe myself!" Lamia says panting.

"What?" Augustania asks and wipes away the water residue left in Arcie's face.

"I kissed her! I couldn't do anything, she was resisting, at that rate we are both going to die." He shouted as he regrets his actions little by little.

Auggy smiles at the new known fact. She offers a hand to Lamia and hoists him up the boat where he lies on his back panting. She then took the paddle, and starts to row back to land.

"_Cause we want to be, in this town beside the sea, making up new numbers and living so merrily"_

* * *

In the corner of the farm, Libiden was disappointed that not only that they didn't find Arcie, they couldn't make it with the ritual, the Revival Apple had fully grown and developed, available for harvest, but with Kayo's words, they only had mere apples, useless. Ava pats his shoulders.

"It'll be alright, not like well get sick inside the nest anyways." Ava says calmly and picks up the fruits

They head back to the farm zone disappointed.

Libi explains the situation to Kayo, but she just laughs. Libi sighs and sets down the four Revival Blue Apples to a platter.

He feels dismayed at the fact that he failed. He sits irritated by that fact that Kayo laughs boisterously at his failure, and in an unknown reason, Arun starts laughing boisterously too.

Ava, Macky and Libi looked at him for a moment.

Kayo continues to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face." Kayo laughs again.

Arun couldn't help his light chuckle to turn to a loud laugh.

"What?" Libi asked irritated.

"Dude, there is no incantation to the Apple thing; The Revival Apple IS the Revival Apple." Arun laughs at him.

"What, but if it isn't imbued with magic-" Libi continues

Kayo laughs loud interrupting him. "Of course magic is need before planting it, so the seeds are pretty much magical already.

"Libi don't you listen to Cleric basic training? This was discussed thoroughly, how to imbue magic?" Arun asked.

"Well I sort of focused on on-field training rather than classroom discussion." Libi sighed.

Arun laughs. "The prank works both ways, nice going Kayo." Arun gave a thumbs-up to Kayo.

Kayo finally stopped laughing and tried to regain her poise. "The Apple just doesn't need to rot."

"I'm not listening to you anymore." Libi shouted at her.

Kayo laughs. "Its fine.-" Kayo was interrupted by the arrival of Augustania, an extremely wet Lamia, Arcie, and a very large fish they brought.

"Finally some fish meat, I get tired of vegetables that they provide me here. Let's begin." Kayo says stretching her arms and taking two sharp knives and sharpens them with the other.

* * *

**Hermalte Port**

The sunlight faded away soon enough, the waves crashed into the pier, and the smell of the sea filled the night air. Lucifinia agreed to Iene's conditions, even if it was at a great disadvantage to her, she knew her goal wasn't that simple, she knew she couldn't do it alone, and she knew her best chance lies within the deceitful researchers. Lucifinia decided to gamble with the researcher head in the chance of preventing the others of destroy her plan. It was vital to suppress the researchers for they are capable of ruining everything. But Lucifinia was deceitful herself; she is as capable as the researcher in manipulating people to her own intentions.

"I thought you'd never come." The Head Magic Researcher said as she arranges her dissection tools in her pocket and tightened the string of her bow.

"The dimension only allows four, you brought too many." Lucifinia said as she approaches Clariith and holds her hand.

"Onee-sama, the dimension can be altered with Emeth's dimension distorter. It is possible to have more than four to enter the dungeon." Clariith replied vacantly.

"Shall we board? I don't like to waste the night." Iene said as she started to climb the staircase to the hellbound vessel to Dalant's base.

"Iene, how exactly are we meeting Leviathan in Dalant's base?" Lucifinia inquired

Iene held out a small sphere with a green gas floating freely inside. "Remember that Leviathan was resurrected by the four heroes when that bastard Bishop Ignacio fooled them?"

"It was during then Leviathan first appeared in the death of Geraint the Gold Dragon, in a dimensional area, there will be considered as a loop or fracture." Iene continues to explain.

"The fracture can be altered or modified to replay a scenario that happened inside." Emeth said as he coldly gazes at the stars.

"How would you modify it?" Lucifinia asks calmly.

"With a memory sphere, remember all dimensional loops create a memory sphere, each sphere contains scenarios which can modify the dimension." Iene says

"So our goal is to modify the dimension and create a weak spot of Leviathan?" Lucifinia inquired

"Leviathan already has a weak spot, when the four heroes bashed its snout, however is seems to be rather difficult to destroy the beast when its weakness is near its deadliest part." Iene continues

"So we modify the weak spot when Leviathan appears, the weakness on the snout will disappear but we can create a new weak spot on it." Emeth added.

"If that is the entire plan, why did you made all these people come along?" Lucifinia inquired blankly.

"I need some blood samples from Leviathan, the nest has certain requirements, not all my creations can survive within it, therefore I must analyze further." Ney said as she devilishly stares at Lucifinia.

"Captain Dalant's ship is unique, I need to inspect the architecture and stability, my airship cannot take you to Leviathan's nest without a ghastly appearance or else we'll fade to existence." Adele smiled.

"And you Clariith?" Luci asked happily.

"I just want to come!" Clariith said happily.

"And as for these two?" Lucifinia asked Iene as she points to a pair of women, The First has gray eyes with Cream pigtailed hair, she wore a green hoodie with a small skirt and brown boots, she has a brown shortbow with skulls tied into it, and a quiver strapped to her thighs. Leila Vergerius, a circus acrobat, and an assassin for hire, The second was a wearing a brown overcoat, studded gems attached to her dress, long tights with a mana gem attached to it, a book of the ancients and a staff with a yellow orb enclosed by a pair of black bat wings as décor. Eve Moonlit, a nomad, she is usually seen in the outskirts of the ghostly valley near the Dried Marissa Spring, she is known as a prophet who sees visions through her meditations and dreams, her prophecy varies and so far she isn't regarded as one of the best prophet there is.

"Nothing but hired assassins." Iene says coldly as she leans on the starboard side of the deck and checks the horizon.

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	10. Dalant's Base

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

Dalant's base loomed into view; the passengers fix up their gear and got ready for battle once they enter Dalant's base. Lucifinia descended in the staircase and approach the starboard side where they are to set off. As the Queen she has been given special treatment and was allowed to go first to ensure there were no hindrances to the Queen's path,

The stairs were lowered, before descending; Emeth summoned a small rock rabbit, black mass of gas leaks from the cracks in its body including its eyes.

"Dimesion Distortion." Emeth said as the rabbit joyfully skipped through the dark clouds that are the entrance to Dalant's base, an explosion was heard the dark clouds generated ripples the clouds lit up yellow light from within, lightning was seen and thunders were heard after a few minutes the clouds fade away slowly.

"Done" Emeth said calmly. Lucifinia descende the staircase along with Clariith followed by Iene, Emeth, and Ney

"Mecha Duck 17 stay here." Adeliade said as her mechanical duck stay put to where she ordered it to be.

Adele descended to the staircase as well, and caught up to the rest.

"Since the Dimension gap has faded, those useless adventurers will be facing the same Dalant as the rest of us." Emeth said coldly.

"Not a problem!" Adele shouted happily. "Mecha Bomber!" she yelled. A rune materialized in her hand, within a few seconds the ship which was far behind was blown to bits. The explosion scattered the debris and some bloody limbs landed on their feet. Adeliade was laughing maniacally as all of it happened.

Lucifinia, Iene and Ney applauded her effort to wipe out their hindrances. Iene broke the sphere and the green gas escaped to the night air of Dalant's base. Geraint the Gold Dragon appeared inside the base; he seems only to be an illusion, not noticing anyone inside and only continues to walk feebly through the ragged path through the terrain.

Emeth broke the wooden barrier and killed the kobold guard preventing the sleeping gnolls, kobolds and lizards to awaken in a presence of an intruder. He summoned 5 humongous rock golems and they all roll rapidly toward the camp in different directions, flattening all the enemies in their path, it seems like a blood rain has fallen down, for the flattened enemies' insides spurt out along with their blood. Lucifinia walked toward the blood rain ignoring the stench and the barely alive monster's shrieks.

They move forward, Leila and Eve rushed toward the horde of enemies and easily wiped them out opening the gates for Lucifinia. The maneuvered through the rocky terrain toward the slim path between a steep and a cliff, Leila has no problem over this, and carried the clumsy kids on her back to transport them safely to the other side. Lucifinia also capable of Leila's tricks showed remarkable acrobatic maneuvers to land safely to the other side. As soon as all of them are across they pushed forward toward the clearing where Dalant used to appear.

As soon as they reached the cave heading to the cannon area of the kobolds they plan to split up and defeat the enemies quickly before the cannons started firing, Lucifinia volunteered to destroy all the cannons in the farthest region, along with Leila. Iene and Emeth will clear the lizards in the first clearing, Ney and Adele will take care of the Giant Lizard in the way of the next cave leading to Dalant, while Eve was ordered by Lucifinia to protect Clariith at all cost. The agreed and head out the safe cavern.

As soon as the enemies loomed in view, Lucifinia casted Spirit Boost, a mana powered magic that can enhance the Speed and Agility of the team, Luci and Leila maneuvered themselves to farthest clearing and wiped out the enemies instantly.

"Not so bad for a low level assassin." Luci praised and insulted Leila.

Leila smiled arrogantly.

Eve guided Clariith to the tent near the giant lizard for cover, as Ney and Adele maniacally and brutally tortures the lizards.

"Ms. Eve, you're a prophet right?" Clariith asked

"Yes, but my visions come involuntarily; I am not capable of forcing prophecies to come." Eve answered blankly.

The maniacal laughing stop, Adele and Ney kicks away the dead monsters that block their path, Iene and Emeth had just finished clearing the monsters in front of the cave, Leila and Luci made it back to meet up with the others.

"The last clearing is up ahead." Iene says expressionlessly

They moved forward to the last clearing, the kobold who keeps a sabre will be the one that will usually unlock the gate for the adventurers pass through, but Iene sent an arrow flying through it brain before it can even open the chest containing its sabre.

"Emeth." Iene called out. Emeth nodded and summoned a large golem yet again; it rolled to the clearing flattening everything in its path, until the golem fell to the cliff. Lucifinia lunged at the horde of enemies kicking them mercilessly and sending them flying to the cliffs.

The party moved forward to the final clearing, a large number of enemies appeared and surrounded them; Adele and Clariith used their cannon to launch themselves away from the circle of enemies, and planted their mechanical ducks to suppress the number of enemies, Ney and Emeth started charging mercilessly at the enemies slashing smashing and destroying the horde reducing its number, But it seems the horde never comes to an end, the shadows and skeletons keep coming at an alarming rate, Lucifinia who was battling nonstop has felt exhaustion through the fight that doesn't seem to end. Iene still keeps on hitting enemies with her arrows and found that has she lost all her arrows.

The battle was waging and the enemies were winning by sheer numbers, Eve the prophet has finally had enough of the fight, she floated a blue magic rune appeared underneath her, a giant gray mass of clouds form overhead, first there was a drop of snowflakes, Lucifinia caught one in her hand and immediately knew what was going to happen. Lucifinia casted Spirit Boost and moved as fast as she can to Clariith who was on the other side and stumbled beside her away from the formation of clouds, Leila grabbed Adele away from the clouds, and Emeth again used his dash skill to drag Ney away from Eve's calamity. Emeth has put too much pressure on his robotic right leg, and it broke to pieces just as they near the border of Eve's clouds, Ney pushed Emeth out of the formation.

"The clouds, aren't they beautiful" Eve smiled as she looks upward, the horde of enemies lunge at her trying to subdue her prowess, but it was too late the snow got heavier and heavier, and within seconds a Blizzard Storm was conjured, the enemies battle out through the border of her rage, as sleet, hail and snow rain down to the surrounding enemies.

"Winter is wonderful, isn't it?" Eve taunted, and within seconds the enemies became frozen or bleeding from the hail. Eve floated down and the ice seems to dance underneath her, then everything that was frozen shattered.

Iene applauded yet again as she sits down to the ground, Adele checks on Emeth's broken robotic leg, and starts creating a new one with the help of Clariith. They successfully created a new robotic leg for Emeth after hours of work and the night reached its peak.

"We're in the last clearing where's Dalant?" Lucifinia asked as she tries to catch her breath.

"Patience dear Queen, Dalant can only appear once a day with a distorted dimension and that is during 3 am." Iene scoffed.

It was midnight, they still have 3 hours to pass before Dalant disturbs them, they decided to sleep, and set up their tents, but Lucifinia wasn't sleep at all. Her birthday had just ended, the day to enter Leviathan's nest was later today, and yet she was here with these infernal researchers trying to manipulate Leviathan.

Luci headed toward the higher clearing where the kobold keeps its sabre, she just sat there until Iene sends an arrow right beside her.

"Speak your nonsense." Lucifinia sneered.

"I was just planning to give you this." Iene answered as she handed over a flask.

Lucifinia held over so tightly and delicately. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I wanted a fair game Lucifinia, with Clariith's flask in my hands I can kill her easily, remember she is just a creation." Iene maniacally laughed

Lucifinia bit her lip to control her anger. "It doesn't matter if just something you created, she will always be my sister."

"Ah, you still can't face that you lost your actual sister in that plague and asked me to create you a sister that looked exactly like her, I don't have the right genes for the elf ears, so I can't make them, So remember that Clariith's ears are different from you deceased sister's." Iene explained.

"It doesn't matter, if you're here to mock me of my weakness to my sister, then get out of my face!" Lucifinia shouted.

"Such recklessness, I was only trying to give you her flask so if ever you break it inside the nest, I win." Iene darkly laughed as she walks away.

"You're not the only cruel person in the world, Iene, I shall show you how cruel I can be." Luci quietly whispers to Iene, who won't hear her anymore.

* * *

In the base of the clearing, the rest of Lucifinia's party has settled down and sleep, the nomad Eve Moonlit had isolated herself in a secluded portion of the clearing, she sits comfortably on the corner, all of her surroundings started to float, a white light flashed through the air near her, she soon became enveloped by light. Footsteps were heard, the objects started to fall and light has faded into darkness.

"The prophecy has been dictated, I must tell the Queen immediately." Eve spoke silently

"Don't be so rash, your prophecies aren't all that accurate." Ney said from behind.

"This time it is. There are points in my vision where I can tell if something is inevitable." Eve answered

"Please do tell."

"An Owl."

"Owl? Ney inquired confused

"Once the owl appeared in the vision it is understood as inevitable. The Vision, Saint Haven reduced to death." Eve says as she walks to the cliff line.

"If it is inevitable, then why are you still trying to cheat the prophecy?" Ney laughed.

"There are points in the human history that can still be altered, if the prophecy is inevitable we cannot do anything about it, but if we indirectly altered its path, it would change fate itself," Eve explained excitedly as she looks down the cliff seeing the rocky trenches below.

"Altering fate? It is futile, what is inevitable is inevitable." Ney questioned her words

Eve looked at Ney sourly, "This is no coincidence that you're here, researcher."

"Nope." Ney said happily as she stabs Eve's legs with her injector repeatedly until she fully incapacitated. Eve shouted in pain, only to find she is unable to find help in the secluded portion she had chosen.

"I am in dire need of a useful ally, I thought I found it in you, but it seems I don't need ALL of you." Ney smiled as she pushed Eve to the cliff.

Eve's body tumbled down the rocky cliff, hitting boughs and rocks as she tumble down, the cliff, Eve crashed on a thick accumulated thorny boughs just before she fall continuously to the rocky trenches below.

"I hope I didn't completely destroy it." Ney said as she quickly descended to one the rocks in the trench with her propeller machine.

In the rocks lay a disfigured bloody Eve, still breathing, still moaning, still groaning as she embrace the pain that engulf her as she slowly dies in agony.

"Amazing that you're still alive, but you are a witch, I couldn't compare you to a mere human." Ney said menacingly.

Eve opens her pink eyes as she looks at her murderer for the last time.

"Let me tell you everything Eve, before I silently kill you." Ney said forebodingly.

* * *

In the other hand Leila who was awake, heard Eve's screams and decided to investigate. She saw Ney's actions, and knew there is nothing she can do about Eve, and only hopes to tell anyone of Ney's doing to arrest her. But as she turned backwards to run away, a pair of researchers block her way.

* * *

"Ney, wh…at you s…eek… is… imposs…ible… it… w…ill…on…ly…des…tro…y…. "Eve warned Ney, but Ney stabbed her with a small dagger she keeps in her pocket and finishing her misery, leaving her eyes open as she lay dead.

Ney lifted Eve's carcass to the top yet again.

"The final ingredient is almost acquired."

* * *

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	11. One Peaceful Night

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

**Dalant's Place**

Adeliade Strraughend and Emeth Xantalion Selch were smiling widely at the sight of Leila.

Leila knew better than to tell these two what happened to Eve, she immediately tumble away from the two, but as she tumble overhead Emeth, he slashed off her legs, making her crawl away, Crying as if there was no hope left.

"Emeth, it'll be a shame to kill her and let her rot." Adeliade said as she walks toward Leila.

"But Lady Iene said she is a threat to us and a threat to the kingdom." Emeth explained.

"I have a better idea; give me your tool to create Golems." Adele said.

Emeth handed her a simple spiky rock that seem to ooze black fluid. Adele stabbed Leila in the shoulders, and she started shuddering, twitching, convulsing as her body started to turn to marble, her eyes spurt out from its sockets and turned to a black gas. Marble accumulated to form her legs again.

"Command it to swim back to Saint Haven." Adele said to Emeth.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Emeth asked

"I need an assistant in fixing the turbine mechanism of my airship, but I need someone who won't whine or make sounds that'll bother me." Adeliade coldly spoke

"So you made a human a golem to help you fix the turbine of your airship?" Emeth questioned Adeliade's choice of assistants.

The Golem Leila jumped to the cliff to the rocky trenches as Ney rise up with Eve's dead body. Ney landed softly at the clearing, Adele and Emeth looked at her with wide eyes, as Ney wiped away all the blood she got from Eve.

"Good, you're here, I need your chainsaw, I can't break her cranium."Ney said disappointedly.

Adele obliged and lifted a chainsaw and slowly cut Eve's cranium sphere, delicately as if not to destroy its insides. When the top of Eve's cranium fell off, Ney equipped her white gloves and extracted Eve's brain from the rest of her body, leaving her sleeves bloody and disgusting.

"Throw her." Ney ordered as she inspects Eve's brain in all sides.

Emeth carried Eve's body bridal style and threw her back in the cliff, watches it fall to the same cliff that killed her and landing on the water below, which turned slightly red.

"Come, let's head back. We have more business to attend to." Ney ordered and walks away putting Eve's brain in a container and placing it in her satchel.

Ney, Adele and Emeth made it back to the camp just to see Iene and Lucifinia defeat the horde of enemies surrounding them, as Dalant retreat in his ship.

* * *

"Where's Eve and Leila?" Iene asked the three other researchers.

"All taken care of, as you ordered." Ney said nonchalantly.

"Let's board" Lucifinia said as she approaches the deck of Dalant's ship, Once she entered Dalant appeared before them, "How boring can this be?" Lucifinia said before she ran toward Dalant performing a continuous series of kicks a somersault and landed as the wind gracefully enveloped her in a Spiral Vortex, The wind pierced through Dalant and the ogre-like monstrosity wobble in its deck and finally fell to the sea. The sea rumbled underneath as the ship continues to sail, the ship crashed to something causing the party to stumble down.

"Did we hit a reef?" Clariith asked foolishly

"No, beneath us is the cold devil with a foul breath." Iene spoke darkly.

The ship rocked back and forth, and the suddenly a black skeleton emerged from underneath the side of the ship destroyed. The scenario played again. Geraint tries to protect someone who is suppose to be lying in the wooden floor, with Geraint electric burst the skeleton of Leviathan screeched away, then its tail hit the deck and flung Geraint to the side, he tried to stand and stretch his wings bit it was too late the snout of Leviathan pierced through Geraint's body, supposed to be, one of the four heroes will obtain a thick plywood and bash the snout away from Geraint but Lucifinia and her party just stood there. Iene walked forward and aimed her bow at the rib of the skeleton.

"Flames of the superior being, descended down with eyes of an owl, the claws of a condor, and a wings of a hawk." Iene said as she conjures up a small pink arrow from her hand.

"Rout them all, Fortis Factiosi!" she shouted as the small arrow was release and became a wide arrowhead. The Revolution Ballista, or Hawk Ballista, a magic conjured skill for Sharpshooters giving emphasis on destructive magic rather than consecutive strikes. The Ballista hit Leviathan's ribcage and it seems blood had just spurt from it, spilling it all over the deck, it retreated back to the sea, and Geraint seems to talk to himself as he says his final words, but it was only a memory of what it happened before. Geraint finally disappeared and the memory sphere seems to become inapplicable anymore.

"Lucifinia, the ribcage is the new weakness; just a simple kick will kill it." Iene scoffed

"How easy would that be, there is some sort of catch in this, right?" Clariith said to Iene.

"Yes, there is, the weak spot will contain some sort of thick scale that will protect it, once the scale is destroyed any application of force will kill the beast." Iene answered delightfully

"I will enter the nest later today, I don't have any time to bother with this, now we altered Leviathan's weak spot. I will need some rest before heading to the Nest." Lucifinia said angrily and walks to the white light in the middle of the deck and speaks "Town." She disappears leaving the party awe in her actions.

"I shall ready the airship, please come at the Hermalte when you are ready to go to Leviathan's nest." Adele said as she yawn away her exhaustion.

"Ney, fetch your assistant, the time is drawing near." Iene said as she approaches the white light in the center of the deck, sending her back to Saint Haven.

The party is soon disbanded, and Clariith is left on the deck still wondering where are Eve and Leila.

* * *

**Saint Haven: Early Morning**

A few hours later the skies of Saint Haven are turning light blue, but the people still haven't woken up just yet. Walking alone to the pillars of the castle, is Lance Avaritia Creed, he wakes up early to see the skies clear up in his highest point, it has become a habit, however today, was the last time for a while to see them for he is bound to join the Queen to Leviathan's nest to conquer it. But he wasn't prepared, it was too soon, he was entering hell too soon, the stress of the thought hurts him, and he tries to shake it off.

"Shall I push you?" Someone said from behind him.

Ava lie down and looks to who it is upside down, Auria Kayo Sudou, was carrying a red parasol in her usual attire and is complete unfazed by the fact of entering Leviathan's nest later today.

"Kayo, you scared me, how long have you been standing there?" Ava asked her.

"I just arrived, all alone again Ava?" Kayo asked ignorantly

"You know I come in this place everyday right? Also, how I can be all alone if you guys are always with me?" Ava said as he sits properly and looks at sky with awe.

"Come on. Let's go to the port" Kayo rushed to Ava and jumped in the pillar approximately a hundred feet from above the ground. Kayo sat on her parasol and grabbed Ava as they fall down, the parasol's peak lit up in flames and rode them descending to the ground.

"Kayo, you're such a lunatic! Stop doing that!" Ava shouted in exasperation,

"You know I'm a witch, like one of those ugly ladies that ride in brooms." Kayo smiled wickedly

"You're riding a damn PARASOL!" Ava shouted.

"Well I can't take a broom anywhere I'd look like a street cleaner." Kayo said as they rode her parasol to the outskirts in Hermalte. Kayo descended in front of the village where Libi's manor is located, they walked to the pathway and found Augustania feeding her penguins.

"Good Morning!" Augustania shouted in bliss.

"Good Morning Augustania!" Ava shouted back

"You ready for later?" Kayo asked her.

"Yup! I'm Hyper about it!"

"Aren't you always?" Ava responded to Augustania's words.

"Finally, let's silence that beast once and for all." Kayo smiled devilishly.

* * *

**_Sorry for the great delay, Lv 50 cap showed up and we're still busy with leveling and fixing our Equips (hunting is such a pain), not the Queen though.  
From here on, the real story starts._****_2 minors. Leila Vergerius, is young, 16, a circus acrobat and NOT an elf. she'll be showing up more on reminiscence chapters soon._**

**_Another, Eve Moonlit (Direct Evillious Reference) prophet of Saint Haven for a long time, age: 300, she'll be showing up on reminiscence chapters as well, and even in later chapter. She isn't technically dead, Even after what happened to her._**

**Hi this is JackDRipper12 in collaboration with wreathdeathscythe, Kaiseir, and many others are creating a fanfiction for the expression of our imaginations.**

**Thanks for visiting and enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_edited by Siarl ^^,_


	12. Peak of Rebellion

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I do not own Dragon Nest Sea._**

**_I only own my OC'S_**

**_However, there might be some references involved._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13__: The Peak of Rebellion_**

_Period of Occurrence: 13 years after the "Lucifen" Rebellion  
_

Rain, Heavy sad rain, falls to a soft ground which lay a marble tombstone. Atop it place a single white orchid. A lone girl kneels in front of it. The rain pours over her face, concealing if she was shedding water called "tears".

"Reconcile. A single word said a million meanings." The girl whispered to the rain. As her emotions fill the wet rainy air, for a moment the girl thought of home, of what it truly is, she looks up gently to the gray dull cloud covered sky. Her past, her goals, her loved ones, her mistakes, her betrayals, she thought of them all, until her mind was completely blank, she realized how cold she was, how wet and hungry she was, how much physical suffering she had forgotten completely for a few seconds. She hugged herself in chances of keeping herself warm. But the icy drops of water keep piercing to her skin.

_How long has it been? Since the war broke out, a few rebels tried to usurp the King in his rightful place. The rebellion lasted 7 years but the war only broke out for a moment, until the leader of the rebels died, and then all the rebels fled from Saint Haven. A handful remained hidden from the eyes of the public, and the aftermath of war was a plague, which killed and infected thousands, the government did not help at all. Because of the war, many people had plummeted into poverty, thus the cost of medicine has risen and the money of the people did not satisfy, the government had a great downfall on the cost of war materials, the funds wasn't sufficient enough to support the plague, thus many people died, the government refused to help one bit, and for that, the people hated the king, the abuse, and tyranny, the forced military volunteering, the people had worked up over the years, but the moment they wanted to strike back… The rebels who had first to succumb to the anger and hate and risk themselves to fight had already gone._

_In the end nothing set them free, King Cassius VI continue to abuse the people and his power. But through all that the girl had lived, she had lost so much, and gained a fraction of hatred. The hatred which she comes to live, hatred from the only person she has left, hatred she had only known after the one person she cared for so much, died._

"I can no longer live in spite." The girl stood amidst that foggy dirt filled cemetery, her eyes gaze toward the church before her, a large sanctum of the clerics, the rain kept pouring over the roof and drenched her, she bit her lower lip and clenched her fist tight, she faced the tombstone, and knelt before it again. She felt the cold pang of the rain piercing her skin with every drop. She wrapped her arms against the eve more cold and hard tombstone. For a moment she forgot how cold it was. She felt she was again at her new home.

Waking up with in a sunlit room, a dash of hope fills her every nerve and muscles to start the day. She gets up a glass of cocoa awaits her downstairs, A thin small blonde elf, a girl, downstairs awaits her call, she responds with a 'good morning' the girl smiled in return and offered her a breakfast plate. This time of day, where the sun had just started to rise, how the sounds of the birds echo through the noisy rustle of the wind, how she adores them. It was her bliss, it was her happiness, for a dull moment, she treasured it. For all these times she has been empty, and with that sudden change, everything was right again.

A figure of an elven girl descended the stairs, she had white hair unlike the girl who had blonde, she greeted with an innocent wide grin. The girl smiled back, her only chance of redeeming herself was her sister, the young white-haired elf, and after that she and her sister had been through, a simple smile can remove all the past behind and locked in the back of her mind. Even if the war and the plague consumed the town from happiness, her jolly sister kept her mind set on optimism, this girl who had been through so much still had the courage to smile and laugh without regret, A brave young elf she was, Clariith Lucifen.

"Up so early?" Another elven girl descendent from the flight of stairs.

"It's already late." The blonde girl from behind the counter answered. She was simple, her looks match the girl who has descended, dark green eyes, puffy cheeks, thin lips, they both wear that look of happiness, the girl who has descended was Clariith's cousin, Maconiana, and the elf behind the counter is her sister Augustania.

She lost her parents in the war, but the relatives did not leave them to loiter, they were given the best of care in the entire world can give. Even if the financing did not satisfy everything, all the love and care and comfort given were supposedly enough.

"I'm late." Augustania speaks and runs out the door; she carries her small satchel and slings it her shoulders as she quickly buttons her green overcoat that was meant to be her school uniform. She left without any goodbye. But the day went on as usual. From the stairs descended the master of the household. Unlike her daughters, she had brown hair which accumulated into a conch on top, she wears reading glasses. She nibbled on a small piece of bread she found on the table without anyone's claim and proceeded to look out the window and kept herself occupied. Though her eye is a bit catchy to anyone new to her, her right eye has a decoration of a stalk with six leaves, 3 leaves on both sides and glows steady green. Even though she sees through them perfectly, the catch of an odd design of an eyeball would be questioned to anyone ignorant of the responsibility of its bearer.

_Praecilia Severiana, she was the governor of Anu Arendel, back in her times she was an important figure to society, with all the chaos happening around, she had proven enough to understand situation and continue her whims._

_True in fact she was no ordinary elf; she was a descendant of an elf who married a mage. Both elven and mage runs in her blood, she was the governor for that sole reason, her power, her might, her magic, her intellect, her tactics, her ability to outwit opponents, all rolled into one person. But the tree had given her a curse to bear, the Tree of Life had given her 3 daughters that __was born in its__ pods. Only one would be her righteous descendant, the two must die at her own hands. If she fails to choose the proper, then she has in fact doomed everyone. It was then afterwards she left Anu Arendel in search for refuge. She couldn't bear to kill any of the 3 elves given to her, in her immediate look, she loved them wholeheartedly, but the Tree of Life had given her responsibility she cannot deny, and cannot escape from._

"The plague keeps on spreading at a horrible rate." Praecilia mumbles.

"Mom, stop blaming yourself for the plague. It was the war." Maconiana interjects her opinion.

"Maconiana.." Praecilia sighs," You are too young to understand." Praecilia opens a jar of honey and scoops a handful into her bread before taking a bite.

This was her whole new reality, a simple life of living as a commoner, before long that sepia colored life of war and despair, had come to an end, as she wished it to be. But she cannot forget what had transpired over the years of her life, her hopes, her regrets, everything was chaotic back then, Blood was scattered at her expense, the wails of the people who had suffered rings in her ear. But even with the soft whisper of tranquility of the present, the loud rage of her past bothers her. Her life consumed by its horror, she sees herself withering in her life's dead arms like bird trying to build a nest inside a dying woods, her only resolute sanctuary was what she held dear, her past, her future, her only family.

But alas, her so thought 'resolute' oasis, dried out from the desert of its past and has withered. Then suddenly her dream was over. This time again, her life was amended, as a fraction of a smile formed in her blood-stained lips.

* * *

She embraced the cold hard tombstone. She gave a soft wail throughout the loud pouring rain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the stone, she hopes for a response of forgiveness, but nothing arrived. Her thoughts drifted easily as she watches herself crumble and slowly die in the pouring rain

"_Reconcile? I prefer Redeem." A cloak appeared beside her. _

With the rain pouring around her, the Girl stood. She walks to the center fountain facing the gates of the palace stronghold. The Main Gate is shut and two guards are present on the gate. She walks slowly and one of the guards notices her presence. She walks to the side slowly as the guard watch her in horror.

She approached some sort of chain-pulley system, it was used to lift the gates but it was too heavy for anyone to rotate and a machine is used to operate it, but the machine is currently not available and the girl cannot lift it by herself.

"Stay here, I'll check who that girl is." One of the guards said, his words echo through the rain.

"_At last it shall end" She puts on the ominous cloak._

The guard slowly approaches where the girl stood. His fist tremble from both cold and fear, he grips his spear tightly ready to thrust in case the girl lunged at him. But his fear overtook the most vital seconds he could have defended himself, as the girl leaped across him, disarmed him with simple twist of his hand, it was too dark to see the facial structure of the girl and he was too frightened to move from his place, and the girl easily manipulated him, without the guard making a single whimper, She tied the chains around his neck, pulled the chain forward to straggle the man and started to rotate the wheel with the help of the man trying to break free from the chains causing more force to apply to the chains lifting the gates slightly, making a screech which echoed to the streets, the other guard notices this and checks the pulley system.

The Girl didn't have time, the man she strangled was dead, and holding the pulley and the chain cannot give her a chance to fight the other guard and run through pass the gate, she needed to think fast. Then the other guard appeared.

"Oh my Goddess!" He shouted as he tried to remove the chain from the other guard. He failed to do so, because the chain was held tight to the ground by the man's own spear. He tried to break it free, but the rain made the handle slippery, the lightning lighted the scene before him, an empty stall for the Trading House, a lone girl standing in front of him concealed by the rain. Within seconds the thunder growled covering the man's shriek.

A hurried dash the girl ran pass through and slide pass the lowering gate. She walked inside the palace hall, dripping vigorously as she is soaked in rain. Walking nonchalantly to the hall, she notices the iron mail mounted as a statue within the castle, it held a sword downward, the sword is real and she broke it free. She inspects the blade and made a cutting action across the air.

She continues to walk to the palace main hall, cutting off the heads or slitting the necks of the guards who roam for perimeter check. She waiting for one person to blindly roam the halls, the King himself.

She expected the King to roam the halls past midnight so she waited and removed anyone who can hinder her, all the guards the late night employees, those unlucky enough to wander her and call for help is cut off permanently, those to beg to not kill them are slain, not one mercy was shown in the carnage staining the red carpet of the castle.

For what she didn't expect was a boy to wander the halls, he saw the dead, the red carpet, the blood stained girl, and the girl took it to her advantage.

"Dad!" the little cried out to the kingly figure who had tightly gripped a sword. And inspect his newly decorated castle. "No!, Let him go!" The King said to the hooded girl.

"You don't have to worry; I'm only doing whatever it is you did to me." The hooded girl said.

"You killed my father in front of me, now I'm just returning the favor." She tightly gripped the edge she acquired and aims it at the boy's neck, he whimper from the fear as the lightning strikes revealing the fear expression of the King which etch a smile on the girl's face.

"You… Who are you…" The King states as he grips his sword tighter and prepares to attack his assassin.

The girl courageously removes her hood and shows her face, and elf, a blonde, with long golden hair.

"You're that girl…" The King prolongs trying to remember his assailant. Then he notices something odd the girl's eyes, were pulsing blue to red continuously at a slow rate. There is no one who can change their eye color continuously.

This was something odd, and as for the moment any oddness would imply it as an even more dangerous situation, though the King's priority was the safety of himself and his son, his assailant had promised not to harm his son, she just wanted him to stay put and not run away.

'Let my son go."

"I will, as soon as you lock the door behind you." The King obliged and proceeded to lock the door, which held himself his son and his assailant confined within the room. The assailant kept her end of the bargain and let the King's son go, the boy ran through the hall across and hugged his dad tightly afraid of being near the end of a sharp blade anymore.

"Now, you wouldn't let your son see cowardice." The Girl stood from the throne and swung her edge lightly towards the King, the King retaliated, he thrust his sword multiple times which the girl evaded without effort, she skimmed sideways and swung the edge nearly hitting the King which has parried the attack, they continue to fence the girl gracefully moves to and fro, as her edge ring from the contact of the King's sword. At her thrust the King blocked and twisted his wrist to create a rotating edge which set the edge of the girl in the same direction, with a sudden forward thrust the Girl's edge came free she was weaponless incline to the throne chair panting. The King had won.

"You lose."

The Girl blinked at him a few times, her eyes still pulses red to blue.

"Now tell me who are you, and who is your father?"

"I am the daughter of the Rebel Chief, Arth Lucifen, I am Rillia Lucifinia Lucifen." The girl mumbled under her panting breath.

"Daughter of the Rebel Chief. I did kill your father in front of you and your sister. Where is she now?" The King acted paranoid for a while for he thought the daughters of the rebel chief would seek vengeance.

"She's dead. You denied her of medicine."

"Another victim of the plague, and you think barging into the castle. Killing me, and everyone in it is gonna settle all this." The King laughed amused by the girl's misery.

"I seek to offer the people what they wish." Lucifinia bawled, The King laughed and looked up. She took the chance, she kicked the blade away from his hand, it came free and sent flying in air, she tumbled backward and stepped to the arm rest of the throne chair towards the King shoulders, she kick his back which made him tumble to the throne chair backward, she landed on her feet and caught the blade in its fall, aimed its blade through the King neck. The tables have turned.

"Dad!" The boy from the background shouted, but Lucifinia did not entertain the boy. "Don't come near here, Charles." King Cassius ordered his son.

"Hmm.. this boy is not gonna succeed the throne?" Lucifinia asked rather mischievously at the King, the King darted his gaze to his assailant. Her eyes have stopped pulsing, they were pure red.

"You're not the daughter of the rebel chief, who are you really."  
Lucifinia laughed. _"Well observed. I am here to end the bargain of your ancestor to me long ago."_

"What bargain?" The King asked to his new assailant.

"_**The deepest layers of life's aftermath is meant for betrayers and deceivers." **_The King drew a small dagger from his pocket and swung it up disarming the girl of her edge and taking advantage of the moment struck his dagger and tried to bury it in the girl's heart, Lucifinia evaded and only took the dagger to her shoulder, as she bends over and kicks the King in the face. She steals the dagger from the disoriented King and tries to retaliate, but the king stops her actions by pushing her away as he successfully retrieves the dagger at the expense of cutting his own hand. Lucifinia charges at him without letting the King even stand and retaliate, The King thrust his arms forward hoping his thrust was quick enough and Lucifinia would hit the dagger, but he was wrong, she pulled his arm causing him to pull forward slightly as she raised her heeled boots, her sharp boot heels came in contact with soft and thin skin and it pass through the King's neck, immediately killing him. As blood sputters through the throne room, the boy collapsed on his knees at the death of his father.

The door started banging and the guards and others tried to enter the throne room.

The boy looked at his father's murderer. His eyes filled with confusion, hate, anger, misery.

"_**Go. This door will close on you, but a window is still open." Lucifinia mutter to the child, her eyes still pure crimson.**_

"_It has begun, this will be fun."_

Eventually after a couple of minutes the door came free and the ministers and élite guards came in, only to find the throne room decorated in red, the King's assailant sitting at the throne, and the King's head being caressed by his assailant, his headless body lies in front of her.

Her red eyes gaze toward the minister who cower in fear. One who had ultimately succumb and knelt.

"MY QUEEN!" One of minister said and the other follow, with the minister kneeling in front of the assailant, the élite guards drop their weapons. They all had lost to the rebels, two years later.

They build up to much misery and despair over the years, now the retaliation had cost them everything.

She was the new Queen, the daughter of the Rebel Chief, Rillia Lucifinia Lucifen.

* * *

Lucifinia walks toward her room inside the castle. It was just 2 months ago, she unconsciously killed the King and became the queen. At the start of her reign the people warmly greeted her as a person who set them free from a tyrannical reign. But over the days, more and more people commit crimes, and she set them all to the guillotine. The people began to fear her, but her government stood well amidst the plague and the people were given support. Lucifinia wanted to care for the people but for the righteous people only.

Days later after the massacre, it was found King Cassius's wife had killed their three children and committed suicide, but Charles went missing.

She entered her room, which was poorly decorated, she did not want anyone to tamper her room and put it as tourist spot, she wanted it as her alone space, and so it was, there was a blood-stained black cloak hanging from her window, she retrieved it and inspected the cloak, a small parchment of paper fell out.

_Dear Queen Lucifinia,_

_ Is it lovely to be the new queen? I hope you are enjoying you reign as it is. I will make this short, but everything happening now is because of what happened before, Shall I take an example? How about the release of the Sea Dragon? Now if you really want to make things right. I'm willing to help._

_ A servant of the Queen,_

_ I.R_

* * *

**_Update Enjoy!_**  
**_Reviews will be appreciated.  
_**  
Background chapter to be exact, just not to lose the entire storyline...


End file.
